My Facts and theories about the world of the Chronicles of Equestria
by The Storyteller and his Books
Summary: Welcome to The world of Equigea and Equuis, all you ever wanted to know about the two worlds and about my imagination of the World of Equestria, you will find here, if you have read, the first chronicle so far, make sure to read also the facts, you will better understand some things then, here you will see, the creation of the elments of Harmony , over the Alicorn amulet and so on.
1. Main Characters guide

Facts about the world of the Chronicles of Equestria Character guide  
The Main Elements:Elements of Harmony:

**Twillight Sparkle, Element of Magic**

Full Name: Twilight Moonshine Frostica Soundwave Sparkle.

Birthday: born at the 6th Julays (July) 4.941,

Birth location: in Canterlot, Alabaster street.

Parents: Daughter of Nightlight Frostica Sparkle and Twillight Moonshine Velvet Soundwave.

Familly: Shining Armor Steel Will Frostica Soundwave Sparkle. (Brother)

Clan member of: Frost, Symponya and Cakebaker.

Ancestors: Twinlight Moonshine Soundwave and Dimlight Frostica Sparkel, Jacky Moonshine Soundwave and Delicious Cookiejack Cakebaker.

current age: 28 years old.

Bloodtype: AB positive.

Magical Font: 640 %.

strenght: knowledge, fast reaction, big magical forces, some alincorn atrributs.

weakness: physical strenght, impatients, freaks easily out, lack about knowledge of her true forces

Crest: the Star of Magic.

Shamanforce: Fire.

Shaman partner: Razor the Comodo Varan.

current known Teachers: Princess Celestia, Lord Shockwave.

**Pinkie Pie, Element of laughter**

Full Name: Pinkamena Diane Divine V. Metalclaw Pie.

Birthday: Born the 27th Decebre (december) 972 a. A.W (after Alincorn War).

Birht Location: in Platinos Town in Platinarium ( in Equigea), Steeldriver Street.

Parents: Iron Shield Victorious Metalclaw and Faustalia Icornata Divine aka Faust Icorn.

Family: current Adopted Sisters, Inkie Pie and Blinkie Pie, Adopted Parents, Sue Goldrush and Clyde Gemseeker Pie , Born Cousin: Scootaloo V. Metalclaw.

Clan member of: Metalclaw, Victorious, Pie, and several Hundred others over the centuries.

Ancestors: Victorious Strongborn Victoria and Esteel Irons Metalclaw.

current age: 4.000 years old.

Bloodtype: Xenox³ positive.

Magical Font: 891 %.

strenght: creation-magic, Hidden steelmagic, time and space travel ability, loyal to her friends.

weakness: lack of knowledge over her past ,impatients, crazes out way too often,still can´t use her steelmagic, gets easily distracted by something funny-looking, sometimes quite annoying,sometimes quite creepy, gruesome past of rising insanity.

Crest: Baloon of Laugther.

Shamanforce: Metal.

Shaman partner: Kangoora the Kangaroo.

current known Teachers: Lady Floraya, Lord Shockwave.

**Applejack, Element of Honesty**

Full Name: Arabella Paulette Pandora Ladisa Eva Jaceline Kiara Earthhammer Apple, called Applejack

Brhtday: born the 13th Septrebo (September) 4.940

Birht Location: on the Sweet Apple Acres Farm in Ponyville.

Parents: Jonas Gold Earthhammer Apple and Pink Ladisa Delicious Crystaline.

Family: Big Diamondcrusher Macintosh Gold Earthhammer Apple, (Brother), Applebloom Ladisa Antala Daruma Gold Earthhammer Apple, (Sister).

Clan member of: Apple, Goronor (Old Equestrian for Earthhammer) & Cakebaker.

Ancestors: Gaia Earthhammer Gold Rockfist and Anabelle Applepie Smith as the Grandparents on her Fathers side, Rosario Constantine Apple and Chantily Cakebaker Piecraft as the Grandparents on her mothers side.

current age: 29 years old.

Bloodtype: A positiv.

Magical Font: 470 %.

strenght: Physical strenght, fast reaction, extreme robust, natural magic resistence to a certain limit.

weakness: lack of knowledge about her force, impatients, can´t lie to save her life.

Crest: the Apple of Honesty.

Shamanforce: Earth.

Shaman partner: Yugorias the King´s Bull.

current known Teachers: Lady Floraya, Lord Shockwave.

**Rainbow Dash, Element of Loyality**

Full Name: Rainbow Dash Fabula Hurricanchaser Stormwind.

Birthday: Born the 27th Decebre (december) 4.941

Birth Location: in Cloudsdale, Mildstream Street.

Parents: Rainbow Whirl Twisterblade Hurricanechaser and Calm Rainbow Airstream Stormwind.

Family: Rainbow Beam Fabula Hurricanechaser Stormwind, (Brother), Little Rainbow Fabula Hurricanechaser Stormwind, (Sister) , Rainbow Storm Airstream Stormwind, (Cousin).

Clan member of: Airstream, Twisterblade, Fabula, Stormwind.

Ancestors: Great (?x) Grandmother: Heavensend Stormwind and Great (?x) Grandfather: Venturios Midnight Shadow Hurricanechaser, Great (?x) Grandfather: Airstream Stormwind Hurricanechaser

current age: 28 years old.

Bloodtype: A positive.

Magical Font: 471 %.

strenght: Fast fly ability, Windmagic, Eagle eye ability, loyal to her friends.

weakness: lack of knowledge about her true powers ,impatients, can´t or won´t do anything without making it a competition, gets easily distracted by something cool-looking, sometimes quite annoying, sometimes quite lazy.

Crest: the lightning of Loyality.

Shamanforce: Wind.

Shaman partner: Narukara the Garuda.

current known Teachers: Lord Venturios, Lord Shockwave.

**Rarity, Element of Generosity**

Full Name: Rarity Glarous Shiny Graciella.

Birhtday: born the 13th Septrebo (September) 4.940

Birth Location: in Canterlot in the Marble Street.

Parents: Magnum Rize Reloa Glarous and Gardenwishes Shiny Perla Graciella.

Family: Sweetie Belle Glarous Shiny Graciella, (Sister).

Clan member of: Glarous,Graciella, Azura.

Ancestors: Great (?x) Grandmother: Amadalia Agua Absedia Azura and Great (?x) Grandfather: Anthrax Abberfort Shiny Graciella Ocean, Grandfather: Garfield Galeyneros Galius Glarous, Grandmother: Amarilis Chrysantheme Perla Graciella

current age: 29 years old.

Bloodtype: 0 positive.

Magical Font: 471 %.

strenght: Fast des-isullionist, extreme anger, natural born annoyance.

weakness: lack of knowledge,impatients, can´t or won´t do anything wich gets her dirty, faints way too often, gets easily distracted by something nicelooking, Greedy to a little amount.

Crest: the yewel of Generosity.

Shamanforce: Water.

Shaman partner: Koi and Oik, the Fishtwins.

current known Teachers: Lord Shockwave.

**Fluttershy, Element of Kindness.**

Full Name: Fluttershy Disedia Dryade Airstream.

Birthday: Born the 27th Julay (july) 4.941.

Birth Location: in Cloudsdale, Mildstream Street.

Parents: Gentle Breeze Disedia Airstream (Father) and Monsuum Nightflower Dryade (Mother).

Family: Grandmother: Jungleheart Healleaf Dryade, Cousin: Roseluck Dreamgarden Dryade.

Clan member of: Dryade, Disedia, Airstream.

Ancestors: Great (40x) Grandmother: Floraya Disedia Dryade and Great (40x) Grandfather: Ophiel Nighflower Deerraiser, Great (39x) Grandmother: Roselake Disedia Nightflower Dryade.

current age: 28 years old.

Bloodtype: B positive.

Magical Font: 571 %.

strenght: Naturemagic, Aura tracking ability, loyal and kind to her friend.

weakness: lack of knowledge in magic art of other elements, way too extreme shyness, can´t or won´t do anything without asking if its okay, gets easily distracted by something cute-looking, sometimes quite annoying with her shyness ,sometimes quite too assertive, lack of physical strenght, scared of almost everything.

Crest: Butterfly of the Kindness.

Shamanforce: Nature.

Shaman partner: Gingorias the White Wolf.

current known Teachers: Lady Floraya, Lord Shockwave.

**Elements of Symphony:**

**Shockwave / Soundwave Jacky, Element of Sound**

Jacky is friendly and smiles or jokes most of the time, but he also is a very strong fighter and even able to kill his eenmy with only his voice, he is a family father and loves to take care and to teach younger ponies in the history of Equestria or in misic in general, his Darkforce form is a Halfdragon since he had the ability of shifting in his glamdrin form, before his first phoenix transformation.

**Venturios / Midnight Shadow, Element of Wind**

As a strong fighter he is the main commander of the Stormhawks and the Shadowbolts, the fighter group who acts in the shadow of the stormhawks and the ryoal pegasus guards, doing the more dirtier jobs, Ventrios same as his brother , Shockwave loves kids but easly gets distracted then flying, same as Rainbow dash.

**Gaia / Earthhammer Gaia, Element of Stone.**

Farmer , Family father and strongest physical warrior of Equestria, Gaia is all that a man needs to be, strong , lovely and hard against those who threat his family, he easily gets angry about someone who don´t respect him, he absolutely hate it to speak about the Alincorn war, h always wants to see the future husbands of his daughters to be able to look into the heart of the ponies and to decide.

**Esteel / Victorious Metalclaw, Element of Steel.**

The practically only one of the ponies who only had one wife, tries desperatly to break her curse on Victorious Victoria , his wife, however did tenebra behind his back already broke the curse by letting Victorias soul posses a newborn foaly, called Killskill, who becames Esteels assistant, wazching over him in secret, Esteel loves his kids over everything, he always invents new things for scootaloo, and secretly looks out for Pinkies well being.

**Floraya / Dryade Flora, Element of Nature**

Floraya is strong and strict but also very lovely to Fluttershy, Roseluck and Zecora, she loves Nature and easly gets angry when someone destroys the same. She absolutley hate her two Great granddaughters and is embarrased that they joined the dark side but later she´s a litle thankfully that they join to the good side in the end.

**Jetfire / Sonicia Firestorm, Element of Fire**

Jetfire is an even stronger version of Rainbow dash, making everything to be called cool, she constantly mistrust new people and even those she knows beside of her siblings, and those she knows since hundreds of years, she loves Numakora even though she is not her born daughter, for her both daughters she wants to be the best mother she can be.

**Aquania/ Watery Lake, Element of Water**

Strong and almost constantly in a bad mood, she hates those who stains her beautifull ocean, with chemics and whatsoever, she loves her two children, even though they are only adopted children of the former enemie clan of Kelpies. As Rarity´s teacher she is merciless against her, she hates it to speak much and rather does it simply than long time talking about. Her moto, Don´t speak but do it.

**Lumena/ Derpy Hooves ( Former Ditzy Doo, Lumena and Dark Lumena aka Dalu), Element of Light**

Mother, idol and only Element with a past amnesia, she forgot for 28 years about everything ever having something to do with her, she loves jacky ruly and she acepts the fact that she will be always number two, even when jacky says she´s number one.

**Tenebra/Amalia ( Luxuria ) Darknight, Element of Darkness.**

Mother, best daughter of the only mother, and queen of an entire land, she is dark, mishievous, strong and the guardian of the Foorbiden door in the Burning Mountain.

Since her loss, she longs for her third and only real Husband, Lord Steeltank the only one who truly loved her, and the only one who resisted the darkness until he got stabbed before her eyes with an cursed dagger in his heart, Tenebra swore to forgive him if he ever will come back to her. Youngest of the Fallen angels before Celsius and the others.

**The Death Sin Guards of Tarakena: **

**Superbia= Pride= Shadowstar ( Darkforce Luzifera)**

She is Crysalis big sister, even though she is only the second Deathsin of Pride, she is very proud of it, she always acts as the leader even though no one atcually even gives her any notice.

**Avaritia= Greed= Nightscream (Darkforce Mammonia)**

Bioshocker´s little sister, extremly gredy and always up for a fight, even though she and brother almost constantly fight, they love and protect each other.

**Luxuria= Lust= Tenebra ( Darkforce Asmodea) **

Has gotten retired to get more control over the raging Tarakena folk, which begins to step by step lose its selfcontrol.

**Ira= Rage= Okiku (Darkforce Satania)**

Foaly , who got sacrificed 3 years after her birth, gets easly angry but always calms as soon as she drinks coffee.

**Gula= Glutony= Bioshocker ( Darkforce Beelzebub)**

Strong and muscelous, the older brother of Nightscream, and extreme robust.

**Invidia= Jealousy= Chrysalis ( Darkforce Leviathara) **

Has gotten retired after she began to rule over her folk of Changelings, also later when back together with Nightshadow.

**Acedia= Lazyness= Holy Mocha ( Darkforce Belphegoria)**

Kind, calm, clumsy and smart, this is Holy Mocha, always able to calm Okiku, she seems like she doesent anything to anyone, but she is a strong figther then being enraged.

**New Death Sins:**

**Vana Gloria=Thirst for glory= Slendermane (Darkforce Lillithor)** he replaces Tenebra, that is practically all that is known about him, no one of his comrades know where he came from or why he dosent speak, though its been showed that he do has a mouth, his face is in every situation the same.

**Tristitia= Melancholy= Immortal Rose / Rosalie Tepes Dracule (Darkforce Devilia**) Vampire of the royal class, Wife of Vladimir Tepes Dracule, Sister of Boris Tepes Dracula and cousin of Rachelle Aducard and Mother of Vinyl Scratch aka Vaninllya Tepes Dracule, she replaces Chrysalis after her last mission, as the Leader, since she is also the ambassadress of the vampires and as emissary of Queen Akasha, the Queen if the Vamponies and the few Vampire who can control themselves.

**The virtues of Equestria:**

Intelligence (Prudentia): Sherezade

Justice (Justitia): Faustalia

Courage (Fortitudo): Celestia

Moderation (Temperantia): Luna

Belief (Fides): Kuronema

Love (Caritas): Eclipse

Hope (Spes): Chrysalis

**Guardian Spirits of the Nine Swords of Divine Conquest, the Weapons given by the Fallen Angels:**

(or Arathron), "the alchemist who commanded seventeen million six hundred and forty thousand spirits". He rules 49 provinces of the kingdom of Wisdom. he is the Supreme lord of the Sound. His planet is Saturnus. His former bearer was Shockwave ( Later Horlogios), he lives in the Noise Sword/ Sword of the Symphony, his current bearer is Twillight, his form is the one of an Eagle.

, "who commanded twenty-nine thousand legions of spirits". He rules 42 provinces of the Kingdom of the Storms, Ava Ventura. He is the supreme lord of the Sky. His planet is Jupitera. F.b was Venturios (Later Airstream), he lives in the Vortex Sword /Sword of the Winds, his current bearer is Rainbow Dash, his form is the one of a Roch (Thunderbird).

(or Phalec, Pharos), "the War-Lord". He is the Supreme lord of the Earth. His planet is Marsio. He rules 35 provinces of the Kingdom of the giants, the Terra Gigantum. F.b. was Gaya (Later Kuronema, before her transformation, then for a short time Applebloom), he lives in the Terra Sword /Sword of the Earth, his current bearer is Applejack, his form is the one of a Bull.

( or Ochicalcos), "the alchemist, physician, and magician". He rules 28 provinces of the Badlands in the Dragon´s Hill . He is the Supreme lord of fire. His "planet" is the Sun. F.b. was Jetfire ( later Flamefeather), he lives in the Fire Sword / Sword of the Flames, his current bearer is Scootaloo, his form is the one of a Magma Dragon, he former was a Glamdrin (look fact about Lady Tenebra) in the Duty of Lady Jetfire to wich he holds abig love inside of him, after Rainbow dash and Venturios made completely up he and Jetfire finally becomes a pair and later marry each other, same as Erisolde, the Deathscythe and Cartos redsing, will their baby be a Weapon shape shifter.

5. Hagith (Or Nidhogg), "transmuter of metals, and commander of four thousand legions of spirits". He rules 21 provinces of the Steel-Mine Land, Platinarium. His planet is Venuska. F.b. was Esteel (Later Iron Shield) He lives in the Crimson Saber /Sword of the Black Isanity , his current bearer is Fieronofear El Ponzeleone ( Later Pinkie, at the gala, were she is revielded to be daughter of Faust Icorn and Iron shields `bastard´child, she too has the phoenix-curse and can´t remember on anything before the 28 years of her birth in the Pie family, because of the spell jacky did on her after her own Wish, after being continously reborn after her death, always in a time when there is always war, she is far over 4.000 years old), his form is the one of a Black Dragon.

6. Ophiel, "who commanded one hundred thousand legions of spirits". He rules 14 provinces of the Forests in Equestria. He was the Supreme lord of Nature. His planet is Mercurya. F.b. was Floraya (Later Roselake) He lives in the Rose-Quartz Sword/ Sword of the Forest, his current bearer is Fluttershy, his form is the one of a Deer with an antler of 12 ends.

7. Phul, (or Phulaca), "Princess of the powers of the moon and the tides and supreme lady of the waters". She rules 7 provinces of Aquapolis. Her "planet" is the Moon. F.b. was Aquania (Later Mystique), she lives in the Hydrogen Sword / Sword of the Oceans. Her current bearer is Rarity, her form is the one of a floating whale.

8. Uriel, " Archangel of Light", his planet is the Earth, he is the supreme lord of Light. He rules over the 5 provinces of Lumen, his fromer bearer was Lumena (former Princess Eclipse, Later Brightlight Doo) he lives in the Angel Sword /Sword of Heaven his current bearer is Dinky (Later from time to time also Starshine), his form is the one of an angel with golden wings.

," Archangel of Justice", His Planet is Uranusoro, He rules over the 7 Provinces of Tartarus, he is the Supreme lord of the Life and the Death, His former Bearer was Tenebra ( for the first time after Tenbra, Justitia the righteous, later either Prince Naburo, then King Sombra, later after Sombras betrayal, back to Prince Naburo who stole the sword from Tenebra) he lives in the Yinyang Sword / Sword of the Balance, his current bearer is Jungelbeat /Raksha, after he defeated Naburo, since he also had the key to the last piece of Applejacks Memories, his form is the one of an Angel with a Black and a White side. (he looks much like a guy with a hood and coat and two giant white angelwings)

**The New Elements:**

**The Singel Element:**

**Element of Life and death:**

(The Chosen one or the Unspoken): Jungelbeat/ Raksha,( Former it was Lady Justitia the righteous /Lucrecia the Destructer= Raven the deathgod)

Jungelbeat Beatstorm lives with the second soulpiece, Called Raksha, together, he also sometimes transform to his full form, called Raver, which apparently is a piece of Gormarias splittered soul mixed with his own, and the part wich contained the last remaining light in Gormaria before darkness took a hold of him.

He appears when Jungelbeat completly lose the control over his anger, though he also can take over Junglebeats corpse, when Junglebeat let´s him, he is sat under an Darkforce seal, to reducing his own force, the first time Raksha losed his own selfcontrol, was on Level two of his Darkforce, against the Masters of Fear, the five Subcommanders of Masters of Darkness, to wich also the Witch-twins, Discord in Dark Shadow mode and Iris the Shadow Harpye/Phoenix, belonged , he then transforms himself in what he really is, The Deathpon, a Dark green pony with wild yellow predatory eyes, and such a thin body that you can see his bones, he wears a cape of swirling Darkness, wich is made out of Miasma.

Rhe last time was on Level six, at the attack of the Arcana Titan, where he transformed himself into an stallion, with long wavy black and white hair, he wears big black pants in the raverstyle, glowing with gold.

His weapon is the Makora Staff, in which the soul of Marta Artemis, Junglebeats sister and Raksha´s fiancée, is enclosed, the staff is a very special one, it´s a staff which, depending on the element, transforms itself into different weapons, a Hammer for the earth, Nunchukus for the Nature, two burning Hand-Blades for Fire, a Trident for the water, helebarde made of steel and jade for the Light, a giant Boomerang for the Wind, a double edged Katana , (like Kadaj from Final fantasy),for Metal, a Hell-Scythe for Darkness, and Bass Gloves for the Sound, it once belonged to the first Generation of the Element of balance, Raven, who was Justitia and Lucrecia, Raksha´s own Weapons before the staff and the later new created Ereman Gerada, Elemental weapon shifter, out of his sister and the Makora staff, are the two blades which are formed out of the two Guardian spirits, Kora and Orka, the Hawk of Life and the Hawk of Death.

With help of the crimson knife Applejack once buid him, after he buid her a beautiful dress for her birthday, he can transform both Swords the White Queen and the Black king , fordging them together with the knife and creating the Crimson Joker.

Former Jungelbeat is kind of a mix of both, Gormaria and the Fallen Angels, since he is a Hypericorn, a Deadpool pony, possesed by the soul piece from Gormaria which the scientist called Raksha and strengthen by the DNA of the Fallen angels, and having Makora stones being implanted, however born as an earthpony, he is named to be a Failed Experiment of the .o.t. Ev. Sc., the Research laboratory of the Evil Science, an science section of the M.o.D., the Masters of Darkness, same as Arkano, the only other one who didn´t went amok.

Since his Programation, Raver mode 1 , wich should enable him to fall in Bloodrush mode everytime he sees a fallen Angel, is partly missing, he often calls himself, `the one they left behind´, Jacky is the only one, beside of Tenebra and Lumena which stepped in for him, all the others are mistrusting him, even today though only a bit , much like everyone else beside of Stirling silver and Poundingbeat beatstorm, his adoptiv father from 6 years ago.

The Relation to his town people went better when Junglebeat began to teach the Orphans from Dezibeltown in music, soon after he opened the Rainbow Heaven Orphanage, after the first of the ex orphanchilds become famous, also children from other lands and towns came towards him to learn music, when the folk decided, 6 years before the journeys begins, to travel towards Dezibeltown to build the town back up, junglebeat opens the Rainbow Heaven Music-academy, which since 6 years is one of the most populary academy for modern musical art.

Applejack, the Elements of Honesty, gets saved from him in the shamanbattle, and instantly falls in love with him, not recognizing, before later, at the end of the battle, that he was her first love, under the disguise, as Justice Law-rence, after Junglebeat travels together with her far and wide through the worlds, in order to gather the Soulpieces and the Memory of her back, she begins to get to know him even more, and between both of them begins a heavy romance wich ends in bothsided love, after Artemis accepts Applejack, as she rescued Junglebeat /Raksha from a spell, getting hit by it instead, she sees that Junglebeat has chosen Applejack and that she matches way better to him than her, since she´s in love with Raksha, she gives Applejack her permission to be Junglebeat´s day partner, while she is Raksha´s nightpartner.

In order to get the one half of Applejacks ghost back, Junglebeat fights against deathmare Acrusia Sarumar Darknight, Tenebras oldest and strongest daughter and the T.D.S.G., as well as Tenebra herself, defeating them all , Tenebra allows him to get Applejack and to leave the Tartarus, something never ever happened before, she also tells him from Raguel the Sword of Balance which lies in Naburos property.

Junglebeat lived 22 years together with Jacky, despite all the rumors of him living alone and sometimes, he still calls him Dad, he is with 30 years the youngest of the 9 Leaders of the Disciples of Babylon, and the only one which isn´t in the Crimson Saber order. After he defeats Tenebra in order to save Applejack out of the Tartarus, she propose as a reward of being able to defeating her the Sword of Balance, if he is able to defeat Naburo, with help of Pinkie pie and the Nidhogg sword he manages to get a hold of Raguel, vfrees him fromn the chains of darkness under whos possession he was, wich decides after looking in his heart to chose Junglebeat as his new master.

Due to his behaviour, of telling the truth mercilessly, without a doubt and also sometimes, without thinking, Junglebeat has a very hard time gaining Fluttershy´s trust and respect, though he acts more like a teacher than every one else of the Fallen Angels, due to the fact that he do is a teacher, he is the main teacher for Drama and Musical as well as music in general, at the Canterlot Magic Art Academy.

Sunset Shimmer and Flash sentry are both his student, and he was also, together with Jacky, responsible for Sunsets Crown stealing. In several of the traveled worlds, some characters who remember at tem are appearing before Junglebeat.

Junglebeat´s partner is next to his Sister Marta and Raksha also the Catlike creature Shoraokaka, who belongs to a whole other world, getting the Claw strike of Dimensions, from Yuko san, he´s able to travel trough the dimensional coriddors together with the others, acting as Mokona replacement.

**Elements of Harmony:**

**Element of Courage/Guilt:** Compass Rose Stormfrost ( the original Daring doo and folksister of Venturios, best friend of Rainbow dash after Gilda and fillyfriend of Rainbow beam), becomes her element after helping in the Desert-Storm War, Gilda and Rainbow dash out of a deadly Situation.

Though she´s normaly very shy, she loves to cook and to sing, she is scared from flying, not because of the strong winds but rather as an reason of her traumata and Guilt.

**Element of Pride/Honesty: **Applebloom, Armalia Pia Penelope Levi Ester Bloom Ladisa Antala Daruma Gold Earthhammer Apple, is the Granddaughter of Gaia Earthhammer, the Element of Stone, she gets the element after she defends her hometown from the Army of ice, and defeating Girugamesh, Gaias Core Guardian in order to get her Grandfather the Avalanche Core.

**Element of Care/Kindness:** Rumble Stealthfly-El Ponzeleone is the new bearer of the Element of Care, since he instantly befriends Celsius, he is always concerned about his friends health, especially about Appleblooms, same as Pipsqueak is Rumble guardian over two families of Elements of Harmony, the Apple family, and Sweety Belle as well as Rarity.

**Element of Love/Magic :** Dinky Hooves-Soundwave (aka Dinky Doo), gets her element through the love, her longing for her mother and Jacky, after she begins to care for Starshine, is unbearable for her, however, she becomes the element of love as she defends Celsius from both the Ponyville ponys, fighting and saving many of them after the attack of the mini Kyureshkas and the wrath of the Iceland Valley ponies, both of them fall in love with each other and the last present Celsius gives her, after getting his bodie back, and they visited the grave ofSnowdrop in Winterfield, before he returns in the Iceland valley to make a clean table with the ponies who live their, is a Kiss on the cheek which she never forgets not even as the see each other back in the Regionalis.

**Element of Friendship/Loyality:** Starshine Hooves-Soundwave , the early friendship with Static turns to bothsided love, she is adventourus and really nice, is able to create friendship with everypony, becomes the element of friendship after she manages to do that what Fluttershy once thought she had done, she befriends the real Discord, not luna´s illusion but the real Discord /prince Mortis, after Dinky manages to bring the light into his heart, showing him that he wasn´t been forgotten , especially not by Celestia and his daughter, Screwball Divinam Yami-sama, he then becomes their friend and swears to defeat every villains of ponyville, from Starshine he gets the force to transform to a certain limited time back to an Allincorn.

**Element of Guilt:** Trixie Magistra-Lulamoon ,After being used by the Witchtwins Trixie swears to never do any kind of bad things against Twillight and her group, again, for this she let herself being set on a lifelong curse from Jacky , wich hypnotising and paralyzing her as soon as someone tries to use her as a marionette,after she excuse herself and bows infront of Twillight and calls her her rightfull princess, she get her soul back from Fluttershy and Junglebeat activates her gemstone wich she wear, who then get´s revealed as the crest of Guilt, wich has been reached from generation to generation within the Lularis Moonshine family, it´s the Time gear, with which one is able to control the time to a certain amount.

She and twillight become new friends and Junglebeat tells her the whole truth about her path of destiny, in the train towards Dezibeltown, she tells her lifestory to Twillight, she is the bearer of the later new created Guardian Spirit Gingloria, which contains two femal souls, the souls of Trixies mother and her daughter moonstar, so when Gingloria is in her tiny form , she sounds like Moonstar, and in her adult form she sounds like Symphonya Lulamoon, Trixies Mother, thanks to an fortunate kidnapping, Princess Luna took her in as her student for the last 3 years before the journey.

**Element of Reability/ Generosity:** Pipsqueak El Ponzeleone, after becoming the new Lord and Leader of the Ponzeleone- Vanguard famiglia, since his father had no siblings which are alive anymore, the ponies of Ponyville know that they can count on their new Security chief, together with his cousin Rumble and the Ponzeleone- Stealthfly famiglia, the brotherfamily of his own they secure whole ponyville, in the Headquarter of the Crimson Saber Order, he begins to observe all the Towns wich are since years under the Guard of his and his cousins family, the treasure of his Family, the Nidhogg Sword he gave to Pinkie at the gala, since he has not the force to fully use it , the destruction power of this sword is still way too high, however, for Pinkie wich , after the Story Jacky tells, is the rightfull and only daughter of Faust Icorn, with wich Iron shield, Scootaloos brother, once had a Relationship, before she broke up to explore the world and its history, to write everything down what happens in the History of Old and New Equestria, Pipsqueak sees that the only one who rightfully is able to tame Nidhogg, the dragon inside the sword is Pinkie.

Nidhogg puts her in a trance and challenge her to an fight of life and death in Pinkies soulworld, he transform himself in 12 Insane Pinkamenas, called all together, the Pinkie Die programm, the dark side of Pinkie and confronts her, Pinkie finds out, by chance, or even by luck, the true name of Nidhogg, something that since its existence only Iron shield ever was able to do, Jacky explains to the friends that Iron shield, since he couldn´t bear Pinkie while he needed to defend his family and his sister, he gave her free for adoptation, the family which took her in, was a family of rockfarmers, much like the one she lived before her time in Ponyville.

She too is immortal , against all expection, but did Jacky , on Pinkies own wish, sealed all her memories and transformed her in a baby so that she forgets all about the wars and the friends and familly she had loosed and which made her heart aching and also about all the gruesome things she did whenever Pinkie Die became too strong, she then woke up 28 years before the start of the journey as a normal Baby, adopted and raised by Clide and Sue pie, together with their own daughters Blinkie and Inkie, but her force, she still helds to a certain amount, like to use the force to travel in seconds throught space and time, doing the most impossible things , and simply creating her own world around herself, so she is also possible to completely tear down the rules of logic and physical possibility.

**Element of Hope/Laughter:** Scootaloo V. Metalclaw,, she gets her element simultan with Dinky and Pipsqueak, Much as every other pony, also Scootaloo hopes and wishes that someday the world will be in complete peace but not only for others, but also for herself the most, because it would mean that she finally can live forever together with her father in peace, maybe even with her mother, wich after she becomes an Element she too has a wish free, she wishes that her mother would become reborn as the loving mare she once was, since she and her father are immortal its easy for them to wait until she is again old enough to fall in love with Esteel, her mother is getting reborn as an unofficial Tarakena death sin, the Death sin of Naivity, so she is able to live again with Esteel together until she Is old enough, till that time, Esteel and Tenebra forming an item, as friends with benefits much like Venturios and Jetfire for the promise of Rainbow dash to become someday immortal in any possible way.

**Elements of Symphony:**

**Element of Electricity and Gravitation:** Static / Lightning D. Angelwing, He is the birthson of Lady Farora and Lord Zekroya and the Brother of Icarus Angelwing, and the Adotiv Son of Fluttershy Dryade and Pinkie Pie, however since both Fluttershy,and Pinkie can´t always look after him and still being able to do the mission the E.o.H. have got by Jacky , her cousin Roselake raises him, he is a little stormwind and is able to use his body as a dynamo, he is electrofying adorable, and his body stands under voltage, Starshine is the only who is able to touch him without becoming a shock sinc she is truly in love with him, his force is natural born and so he has no real control over it until he later in his years trains together with the other three youngest elments of Symphony together with Junglebeat as their sensei.

**Element of ice and Snow :** Celsius/ Cold ice Moonshine-Soundwave , the first encounter is a rather dark one, He comes as the first of the new guardians to ponyville, but is he not himself, his soul is trapped in the bones of Lichman , the King of the once fallen Icehell kingdom, the ghost of Lichman posseses him, turning him to a tyrann much like King Sombra, for more than 3.000 years long does his real body sleeps in and under the ice in a gorge in wich he fell as a child after he was trapped by a blizzard when he were out playing, he is the son of Twinlight Moonshine-Soundwave, Jacky´s Daughter, even after he knows that Dinkie is , in looking at the law, his aunt, he falls in love with her, and the last present he gives her before he needs to apologize for 3.000 years of constant tyranny, is a kiss on the cheek, a kiss which Dinkie don´t forget in the next seven years, it was her first kiss from a colt, Statics force come from the 3.000 years in wich his body sleeped inside the ice near the skeleton of Kyureshka the Icedragon, after he , possesed by Lichman, reawakes the Dragon, his body is getting sended towards one of the free villages in the iceland valley, later Dinkie, Scootaloo, Pipsqueak , Jetfire and Gaia travel with him and Kuronema towards the Iceland Valley, to that village, in order to bring his soul back inside his own body, after Gaia and Jetfire tell the folk of Ice and Snow, Frost, the truth about Celsius the elder of the village, takes Celsius in, the remaining Ice wolfs and golems , becoming the guardians and the helping hand of the village, seven years later, also the folk of Frost getting send to the Regionalis.

**Element of Space and Time:** Timey/ Horlogios Moonshine-Amore ,He Lives since more than 3.000 years in the City of Eternity, a town in wich everypony sits in his own time forever, means the day in wich they arrived there , plays over and over again, when Twillight and her friends are coming towards this Town with help of the Tardis, in order to find the Sword of the Symphony, wich was with Horlogios that time. After they traveled back in time to find Horlogios and to prevent him from vanishing, he tells them about the vision he had, about the war wich will come , he means the war against Nestrell, he tells our friends that he is needed for this war, and since he isn´t immortal, he needs to somehow preserve himself for this time, but due to the fact that they havent that time any kind of speel to created a time spell so long or to even have the knowledge of constructing a machine to froze himself cryogenically, his only chance to survive this timespan, was to trap himself in the City of Eternity, hoever he left then, after Twillight conviced him to, a note for his father and for Jacky about his plan, so the only thing that changes in the time is that Jacky and his father know about his plan and Starswirl don't die on a broken heart but only on his age, Horlogios then travels towards the dimension, but not before giving Twillight the instruction on how to travel towards this dimension with the tardis, back in ponyville to their own time, they wait one day before then traveling towards this dimension to free Horlogios and the sword of the symphony, but the ponies of this town try to keep them here so that they can use the tardis for themselves, since the City is more a Prison. Horlogios is the Son of Starswirl and of Princess Cadence in her early years before she fell in love with shining armor.

**Element of Creativity:** Faust Icorn ,Alincorn, unofficial Queen of whole Equestria and Equuis, Medium of Queen Equestria, Historian of Equestria and Equuis and Birthmother of Pinkie Pie and daughter of Justitia and Lucrecia, and Grandmother of Junglebeat, this is what the most important and strangely most ignored mare in whole Equestria is, she once was in a relationship with Iron shield, Scootaloos Brother, through this relationship has been Pinkie born, but because of her task, wich she sat on herself, in order to write down every chronicle , tale, legend , truth and everything that ever has happened since time began to turn , in old as well as in new Equestria, there is no place for raising a child, so she gave the child to Iron shield and broke up with him, its not that she takes no interest of what Pinkie does, its just that her mission is for herself more important than anything, since more than 4.000 years she walks through time and space in order to find out every truth wich she can find about everything what happened, happens and will possibly happen, since the beginning of the worlds, she uses her own creativity to create new spells and new things wich will help her on her very own journey, from time to time she sats together with the Fallen Angels to talk about the ruling of the world or about Pinkie but unlike Pinkie pie she easily gets distracted by other things, which she finds far more interesting than the boring councils.

**Element of Wisdom:** Archprincess Eclipse / Luna and Celestia combine their souls ,Eclipse is the older Sister of Celestia and Luna and the twinsister of Gormaria, after Gormaria betrayed her and everyone else and began the Alincorn war with the massacre on all her friends, she began more and more to dwell in grief and sorrow, not even her husband Gaia for that time could help her, thought he tried everyday, it wasn´t easy for Eclipse to face Gormaria at the very end of the War, she saw the darkness wich was in his heart but ignored it for years before the war began, even Gaia saw it but he ignored it too, after Eclipse killed Gormaria, she was so broken, that she saw suicid as only exit, so she killed herself by ramming a sword through her heart, Celestia and Luna found her a few seconds before her last breath, they then splitted her soul in two pieces and sealed them in their bodies, even today , 4.969 years after the Alincorn war does Gaia still crying about the loss of Eclipse and the loss of all his Alincorn friends, since that time it gives like only a handfull of remaining Alincorns, the Nine Fallen Angels, Faust,Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Nightshadow, Chrysalis and Static, and a few who hide themselves from the royal family, since it was Gormaria who started the war, the once future Archprince, so in short , from once over good 1.000 Alincorns are today ,4.969 years after the War, only 16 named Alincorns still alive, all others are been dead for a long time or are transformed into other essences, ghosts and soulenergy anymore, like Lady Farora, Lord Zekroya, Lord Icarus , Gormaria, Kuronema, Freyenyo, Themra and Eclipse, or Tsar Tempest, even the seven Kings of the Ancient Kingdoms have hide themselves. Eclipse is the mother of Princess Kuronaka Nemadalia and Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, and the Former Wife of Gaia Earthhammer, wich after her death was in sorrow for 300 years, 400 years later he had his first new relationship after that day.

**System of Harmony, Cacophony and Symphony:**

**Harmony:**

Queen Equestria is often seen as a mighty and holy being, beign able to creating worlds, its often said that her Personality is full of Harmony, she is kind, loves to laugh, is always honest, loyal and generous, she has much courage , her own pride, she cares about everyone, she loves everpony, is able to become friends with everyone, ponies humans , chipmunks or even her Angelfriends, peoples and her own parents can always rely on her, she Hopes that someday her brother may gets reborn as the bright hearted Angel he once was, before the Darkness took a hold on him, her Magic is incredible, as well as her knowledge.

**Symphony:**

Her Body however is more in a connection with the Elements of Symphony, the fire stand for her Blood, the sound for her voice, the wind for her agility, the nature for her Personality, the stone for her rockhard will, the steel for her nerves out of steel, the light for her apperance, the darkness stands under her tolerance, the water stands for her sorrow over so many things which had happened in the past, time and space for her eternal live and presence, ice and snow for the one part of her heart wich still lies in sorrow, Electricity and gravitation, for her magnetic charme, the creativity for her ability to create out of nothing everything, and wisdom for her Knowledge about worlds from far away.

**Cacophony: **When Queen Equestria fights, she easily gets angry, and her negative side shows itself, thought she always tries to overplay it as good as possible, she can´t hide that the constant war with her Brother does affect her so slowly, but like each other being did she hold Good and bad treats in herself, but is she to none of her dark sides too affected.

**Justice:**

Queen Equestria is well balanced, she understands the concept of life and death and she is always fair, she takes and gives life, when the time is come for ponies to die, then somewhere else will a new life being born, in order to held the balance between good and evil, right or wrong , Life and Death, she created the Elements of Symphony as a Counterpart to Her Brothers Elements of Chaos.


	2. Elements and Amulets

The History of the Elements of Harmony, Symphony and Cacophony and the creation of the Alincorn Amulett:

In the world of Equiis and Equigea, does it gives different forces which were created by the first folk of Equigea, the first ponies born after the creation of the world, the Folk of Prophets and Acient Wisdom, Delphy, living on the Island Equanog, they were the creators of the Crests of Harmony, fordging the amulets out of the Orichalcos-steel, wich came with the giant meteor who splited the mega continent into different large pieces, the folk was very wise and friendly to almost everyone, they also created the so called Tripel-seven A or 7³A.

The Triple-Seven A:

3 sets of always 7 amulets, the 7 Amulets of Light, the 7 Amulets of Twillight and the 7 Amulets of Darkness, also called Amulets of the Heaven, the Earth and the Hell, but most time they are called, the Elements of Harmony, of Symphony and of Cacophony.

The Amulets of Heaven, Elements of Symphony:

The seven Crests of Symphony are represented by the Amulets of Heaven: Fire, Water, Earth, Nature, Sound, Wind and Metal, and they are often called the Elements of Symphony, they are represented by two different sets which form one.

First by the element-bearers themselves, so the ponies which created the worlds of Equestria, the Fallen Angels, who all were created out of the eight wings of their Mother and Queen, Equestria herself, the other set is the Orbs on the foreheads of each Fallen angels, which are replacing their horns.

The Orbs then again are also a set of three different orbs, the Element-Orb, the Doubleforce-Orb and the Master-Orb, every of this orbs is stronger than the other before, the first orb is being given to the Fallen angels by their parents , when the magical force breaks out to it´s first half, the second orb, is given when the Fallen Angels use their cores of Elements, the last orb is given when the Fallen Angles use the force of their Dragoncores, all in all there is inside their souls only one element-core which rightfully gets called the Crest of Symphony.

The Amulets of Earth, Elements of Harmony:

The seven crests of Harmony are represented by the Amulets of Earth: Magic, Laughter, Kindness, Honesty, Generosity, Loyality and Guilt, they are mostly called the Elements of Harmony, though this name is more represent for Amulet and Bearer.

With help of the different forces it´s able for them to get powered up or to change their form completely into something other, however does the look of these Amulets are changing with each passing generation, the only Element part which remained was the very first seven Crests, the Harmony Emeralds, these were used by the first Elements which came all out of Delphy, the Mystic Knights of Equanog, the first evolution of the Crests is, the D.A.M. Evolution (Divine Armor Mode), in which the Pendants in wich the crest are, expanded its surface over the whole body, covering it in a strong Orichalcos Armor, that's why only ponies with a pure heart are able to use these Amulets.

The Amulets doesen´t have a specifical race of ponies which can bear them, since everypony has magic inside of them, every race is able to become an Element of Harmony.

The Amulets of Hell, the Elements of Cacophony:

The Elements of Cacophony are represented by the Amulets of Hell: Pride, Anger, Greed, Lust, Glutony, Jealousy and Lazyness, they are mostly called, the Death-Sins of Tarakena.

These Amulets are not visible because they are lying deep into the Bearers soul, as a so called Soulstone, or also Arkanum Stone called, each one of these Bearers is able to use to a certain amount the forces of darkness, but they are all more the fighter type, using more weapons instead of spells, because of the possibility of getting hit by the own attack, due to the dark nature of these bearers, the Amulets are enforced with Light magic, and , same as Lady Tenebras force, only to 60% made of dark materia, after Lady Tenebra visited Equanog she got welcomed heartly, even though of her dark Nature, the Prophets knew about her and about what she means to her Sister Lumena, since she once only was a little filly which took the darkness of Lumena inside herself, to heal the Angel of Light, the act of such a sacrifice, was the reason why Tenebra never truly was claimed as being an Evil Essence.

From Delphy she learned the skills to craft the Amulets of Hell, in order to protect and defend her own Folk, the Folk of Shadows, Kage, which lives in the Urban Mountains, the Deathland and in Tarakena, so also Tenebra searched for new bearers of the new Elements of Cacophony.

The same Light she searched in others out of her folk, and found it in the differents persons, and in her two youngest daughters. Before Shadowstar, Tenebras second oldest daughter, became the Death Sin of Pride, her sister Acrusia was the chosen one, since she was always way too pride of her force, its said that she was the strongest out of all the Tarakenans, so long until Junglebeat and Raksha came towards Tarakena 18 years ago, to invite Tenebra to the next Council of the Elements, Acrusia always heard about him being strong, so she wanted to defeat him, to show all of Tarakena her power, but in the end she losed badly, so strong that she never wanted to fight again, not for war, and not for the security in Tarakena, Junglebeat however could convice her to not give up her will to fight, her love for the art of fighting, to train to someday even surpass her Mother, this gave her her strenght and will back, she then got asked from Raksha, if she wanted to become an Member of the Disciples of Babylon, as one of the leaders of the Crimson Saber Order, she said yes, but did she then had to give up her position as a Tarakena Death Sin Guard.

So it came that her Little Sister, Shadowstar, replaced her, meanwhile Acrusia took, when not on a Mission for the C.S.O, the task as Captain of the Normal Royal Tarakena Guards, and as the Guardian and Fairmare of the Styga.

The Creation of the Alincorn Amulet:

The Amulets of Harmony have been created by the Council of the World of Equigea, the C.W.E, these were seven Mares and seven Stallions, The Ancestors of which later came the Elders of the Different acient folks, Delphy was that time the folk of Light before Lumenza or Lumen, so they crafted the Amulets of Harmony for the first Bearers, their own first born children, but the pure Orichalcos-steel only reached for six Amulets, deciding that 6 were good enough, the 7th child of the 7th Pair of the C.W.E, shall wait for the next millenium when the next Generation of bearers is needed, feeling betrayed by their other members, the pair began to get jealous of the other familys, so also their son, the Father was so angry that he decided to craft an Amulet by himself, together with his wife he crafted the amulet, for his son, out of the impure Orichalcos-steel, the anger of being outnumbered by the decision, the greed of having what the other have and that maybe even stronger, the jealousy of being the only ones who´s child isn´t one of the famous and powerfull shiny Knights of their homeland, the hurt pride of the family, and the glutony to craft an amulet, which makes their son stronger than the others, better and more powerfull , so that it will be able to defeat all of the other amulet-bearers, flowed inside the act of creation, creating something far darker than expected.

But this act of evil wasn´t as secure as the pair thought, they were found by the other members of the council, and stopped, in a hard fight, the family got killed and only the daughter and the son survived, but got separated, he sweared revenge to the folk of Delphy, he broke in the house of the clanleader and stole the Amulet and fleed from Equanog into the Urban Mountains, there in the Fires of the Mountain of Dammnation, he finished the amulet in hatred, out of the once impure Orichalcos steel, a Black and fire red Amulet was born, what the son didn´t knew, the hatred his parents felt as they died, went over into the amulet, because the impure Orichalcos-steel feeds of dark feelings and negative emotions instead of good emotions like the pure Orichalcos-steel.

Sorrowfull of the betrayment of their 7th members, the Council decided to craft one last amulet with the last remaining Pure Orichalcos steel, it though was only a tiny one, the Amulet of Guilt, but it was too late, the damage was done, and it shall come worser than ever expected.

With the lust for recognition by their old folk, and later by the lust for his bloody revenge, of wich the Amulet was created, also the soulforce of the son´s Parents was taken over by the amulet, corrupting the son to attack Equanog to conquer it, as he weared the amulet, as the Elements of Harmony, the Mystic Knights of Equanog, stood in the son´s way, he let the true force of his amulet out and killed one bearer after he other, until they all have been died, he then went for Equanog, that was to the time when Tenebra and Esteel were down in Equanog, to learn the skills of crafting Amulets and other things out of Orichalcos-steel, being defeated and killed by both of them, the Amulet also took the last soulforce of the son, before it sunk on the ground of the sea, and so it had the soulforce of three different races of ponies inside itself, the Amulet changed its form to the today known Alincorn Amulet, it was hidden and traveled so far, and whenever it reached land, a new war has been fougth when it was been found, with the time the Amulett got the nickname, The Blood Amulet.

The most famous War, wich was fought because of this damned Amulet was the Alincorn War, wich Gormaria, the Brother of Celestia and Luna, has started.

Then one day, a Little colt found the Amulet, he was one of the succesor of the Fallen family of Equanog, by the familly, the once survived daughter grounded, the hatred for Equanog, Equestria and the Fallen angels stayed, all that time with her, the little colt became older and more aggressive due to the amulet, wich began to corrupt him step by step, then one day he found a mare, for his eyes as beautifull as nopony else, that this Mare was older than his grandmother never came in his sense, he and the mare married together and started a family, the gruesomest Clan in the History of Equestria has been grounded since that time, the name of the Mare was, Miastaria and so the Bloodangel Clan was born, and the Amulet got given from father to son, until it once again vanished after the battle with the Fallen Angels in Chainswood, 400 years before the journey begins.

The last know half-member of the family, who ever has been under the curse of this amulet, was Beatrix Magistra Lulamoon, which later becomes the Element of Guilt, the seventh Bearer of an Crest of Harmony.

The legend of the Alincorn Amulet in short:

**Lingua Latina ( The Language of Delphy and the Dragons):**

Septem enim choros Angelorum-reges in caelo,  
Septem enim Obscurum Soulstones custodes eorum atria umbra,  
Septem enim Crystals glourious equestris moriturum,  
Unus enim cecidit militis in tenebris lacum,  
Ubi umbra dormit in tenebris monte.  
Phylacterium unum principari omnibus unus Phylacterium ea,  
Mors et unum omnes teneantur ad Phylacterium  
Ubi umbra dormit in tenebris monte.

**Equestrian:**

Seven Cores for the Angels-kings up in the sky,  
Seven Soulstones for the Dark Guardians in their halls of Shadow,  
Seven Crystals for the glourious Knights doomed to die,  
One for the Fallen Knight in his dark den,  
In the darkness of the Mountain where the Shadow sleeps.  
One Amulet to rule them all, One Amulet to find them,  
One Amulet to bring them all and in the Death bind them  
In the Darkness of the Mountain where the Shadow sleeps.

The three holy Elements and the Damned one: The Triforce of Equestria

Furthermore are also three other elements known, some before and others since the time of the Journey.

**Raver, the element of Balance, Master of the Elements of the Earth: Force**

Raver is the being , which results when Raksha and Junglebeat meditate to reach the unlimited ying-yang state. Raver is beside of three others, the most strongest being on the Planet.

**Queen Equestria /Uria, the Holy Royal Angel, creator of the World of Equestria, Mistress of the Elements of the Heaven: Wisdom**

Queen equestria, who calls with real name, Lady Uria, the Creator Angel, is the strongest being beside of Raver, her Brother and Tenebra, getting the full loyality over the death, from all her subordinates and once created races, she becomes a Holy Royal Angel overrunning the state of an Arch Angel, and defeats her brother who became a Deadly Sin.

**Tenebra/ Amalia (Luxuria) Darknight, she sacrificed her self for an fallen Angel, Mistress of the Elements of Hell: Courage**

Tenebra, once a normal filly, sacrificed her own ive to rescue one of the precious elments of Harmony, she took all the darkness , Nestrells attack shooted at her mother and Lumena, to heal them, however failing to compltely drain it out and to die, she was saved from death by Lumena and she transformed in an older and more stronger and wiser version of herself, she became and Alincorn and is the only Fallen Angel who didn´t had a horn loss before the start of the journey.

Only due to Junglebeats new Electric- and Light-force, he was finally able to completely defeating Tenebra, other wise she would still be the Strongest one.

**Nestrell, former Angle Of Destruction, then Falldown Angle and banished out of the heaven, now Deadly Sin of Jealousy: Greed**

Nestrell is , or better said was Uria/ Equestria´s older brother, and an Angel of Destruction, one of the Gardners of the Yggdrasil, after being shunned by the whole Heaven, of having destroyed a world, even though not by purpose and unwillingly, he gets fired from his job, and his reputation erases itself, our of rage, Greed and Jealousy, he becomes quick a Falldown angel, after taking action and destroying Equestria´s worlds.

By becoming a Deadly sin, he is ready to be shooten and so Equestria erases him once and for all.


	3. Locations old and new

**Old and Known Locations in Equestria:****( From My little Pony friendship is magic Wikia) with new facts of the Story**

**Ponyville: **

Granny Smith describes the founding of Ponyville to a class of fillies in the episode Family Appreciation Day. She recounts how when she was just a filly, her family were pilgrims and made a living by "collecting new seeds and sellin' the old". When they came to Canterlot, Princess Celestia granted the Apple Family land near the Everfree Forest, where Granny Smith and her family planted their first orchard. Granny Smith describes how they soon ran out of food because "an orchard don't grow overnight". One night, she ventured into the Everfree Forest by herself to look for food. She discovered "the most incredible" apple trees that bore rainbow-colored apples. When the filly returned home with a bag full of them, she and her father planted the first Zap apple seeds. Drawn in by the jam made from the unique fruit, other ponies started coming to the land, such as Stinkin' Rich, Diamond Tiara's grandfather, who started a small market that sold Zap Apple Jam. Granny Smith concludes the story of the founding of Ponyville by saying, "And before we knew it, we had ourselves a nice little town, bustling with all kinds of ponies."

Because the town was founded by earth ponies, they had to clean up winter by hoof instead of by magic. In the present day, Ponyville still does the "Winter Wrap-up" as a town tradition; in Winter Wrap Up, Twilight says Ponyville has done this for "hundreds of years".

In Magic Duel, Trixie took over Ponyville after exiling Twilight Sparkle. She put up several statues and flags of herself all over town and forced the citizens to do labor for her or face punishment. The town returned to normal at the end of the episode when Twilight beat Trixie in a rematch duel

New Fact: In Chronicles of Equestria, the town gets attacked several times by different armys, but has no one a clue of why, but the town gets often defended by one or more Elements of Symphony, the first time against the Diamond wolfs, from Venturios and Shockwave, the second time against the Iceland Wolfs and Golems from Esteel , and a third time from Gaia and Jetfire as the Iceking and the Icedragon Kyureshka as well as the remaining army of the Icehell Kingdom attacks, later in the story, Twillight and the other elements find out why the Town gets attacked so often , and what for a force is located in the deep underground.

**Canterlot:**

The distance between Canterlot and Ponyville is traveled by Twilight Sparkle in a short amount of time, riding in a flying chariot driven by the Pegasus royal guards in Friendship is Magic, part 1. Princess Celestia travels much the same way in Swarm of the Century, and in Sweet and Elite, Rarity's friends manage to get from Ponyville to Canterlot within a day. The spires of Canterlot, protruding from the mountain, have been shown to be visible from Ponyville.

Many high-society ponies in the show hail from Canterlot, including Photo Finish, Hoity Toity, Sapphire Shores, and Fancypants. The episode Sweet and Elite takes place in Canterlot, which features coffee shops, a high-class restaurant, a racetrack, a theater, and an art gallery. In that episode, the vast majority of the residents of Canterlot are unicorns. The city has a train station, first seen in Hearth's Warming Eve. Various events such as the Equestria Rodeo Competition and National Dessert Competition are held in Canterlot.

The city is also home to Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, which is featured in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, where Twilight Sparkle began her studies under Princess Celestia.

Canterlot hosts the Grand Galloping Gala, a formal royal ball held in the castle itself and attended by only select ponies, which is mentioned throughout Season 1 in The Ticket Master, Suited For Success, Sweet and Elite, and featured in the episode The Best Night Ever. Another high society event is the Canterlot Garden Party, held on the castle grounds, a very exclusive event that Rarity says is second to only the Grand Galloping Gala; it is portrayed in Sweet and Elite. There is also a palace labyrinth area, which holds several statues depicting ponies in regal capes, including the statue depicting Discord, which doubles as the stone imprisonment for the draconequus. There are libraries and a Star Swirl the Bearded wing of the archives, along with Canterlot Tower, where the Elements of Harmony used to be located when not in use prior to Keep Calm and Flutter On.

The city features prominently in A Canterlot Wedding, when Twilight Sparkle's brother, Shining Armor, and Princess Cadance get married. It is revealed that there is an extensive cave system underneath Canterlot that was mined for its precious gems by greedy unicorns until it was exhausted, sealed up, and forgotten, according to Queen Chrysalis. In this episode, the city itself is surrounded by a protective force field by Shining Armor to keep out an unknown threat later turning out to be changelings who smash through the field and attack the city.

At the beginning of Magic Duel, Trixie gallops through an alley and enters a curio shop, where she persuades the shopkeeper to sell her the Alicorn Amulet for a sack of bits. This location is unnamed in the show, but the file name of a piece of production art posted online prior to the episode's airing identifies it as Canterlot] and one of the show's layout artists who worked on the episode recalls the script identifying it as Canterlot.

Canterlot is the location of the Princess Coronation in Magical Mystery Cure to coronate Twilight Sparkle as the newest Alicorn princess, taking place in the same hall as Shining Armor and Princess Cadance's wedding.

New Fact: Canterlot is a separated part of the main town of the Kingdom of wisdom, Dreamcatch Town, Fluttershy recognizes the same architectur as in the Desert ruin.

**Cloudsdale:**

Cloudsdale is the cloud city located in the skies somewhere above Equestria, and is the hometown of Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. It is featured prominently in Sonic Rainboom and briefly in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. The name's suffix, "dale", is an old word for a valley or open river valley, but the name is also a play on the Clydesdale breed of horse. The city's buildings and general design take clues from Greek culture, which is appropriate as the myth of Pegasi originated from Greek mythology.

New Fact: In the Chronicles of Equestria, its mentioned by Jacky, that Cloudsdale is a remaining town from the fallen Kingdom of the Storms, Ava Ventura, wich set itself out of Ventus and Lumen.

**The Crystal Empire:**

The Crystal Empire first appears in the third season's opening two-parter The Crystal Empire, having "suddenly appeared in the arctic north of Equestria after a 1,000-year curse caused it to vanish" according to the respective descriptions of the Adventures in the Crystal Empire DVD by Shout! Factory and a clip from The Crystal Empire - Part 1 uploaded by The Hub's YouTube channel. It is inhabited by Crystal Ponies and tiny ewes, and is described in the Ballad of the Crystal Ponies as having a rich culture and long history, including "the Crystal Kingdom anthem".

Before the emergence of Nightmare Moon, the Crystal Empire was taken over by the evil unicorn, King Sombra, who turned it into a dark land and enslaved the crystal ponies. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna defeated him with their magic, turning him to shadow and imprisoning him in the ice of the arctic north, but not before he placed a curse on the Crystal Empire, causing it to vanish for a thousand years. After it returns, the Crystal Ponies have no memory of their kingdom before King Sombra took over. King Sombra also returns and threatens to invade the empire again, so Shining Armor and Princess Cadance are sent by Princess Celestia to defend it, projecting a defensive barrier around it.

New Fact: In Chronicles of Equestria, its mentioned by Jacky, in a Flashback of Twillight, that the Crystal empire is only a Mirror world of Tatarus, the Astralworld, Princess Cadence shall , after an order from Princess Celestia, having created the world and the sombra case to keep Twillight entertained , so she don´t come on the idea to revolting against Princess Celestia, the Crystal Ponies as well as the world is a Reflection of the Crystals wich really stand there, however does it really gives a Crystal empire but is this called the Crystal Forest Kingdom and it was former ruled by Kuronaka Nemadalia, Princess Cadence older Sister, and oldest daughter of Arch Princess Eclipse.

**The Everfree Forest:**

The Everfree Forest is first introduced in Friendship is Magic, part 2, when Twilight Sparkle reads the book The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide. It specifies that the Elements of Harmony's last known location is in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters, and that the castle itself is located on what is now known as the Everfree Forest. Twilight Sparkle and her friends enter the forest in order to retrieve the Elements.

When the ponies venture for the first time into the forest, Applejack mentions that "It ain't natural, folks say it don't work the same as Equestria". Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash surmise in Bridle Gossip that the forest "just ain't natural"; the plants grow on their own, animals take care of themselves, and clouds move without pony intervention.

Fluttershy, who lives in a cottage near the edge of the forest, tells the Cutie Mark Crusaders in Stare Master that the forest is "much too dangerous" and is "filled with far too many strange creatures". These include timberwolves, the manticore, a notable sea serpent, Ursas, parasprites, dragons, and the cockatrice. Timberwolves are shown in both Family Appreciation Day and Spike at Your Service, while the rest are respectively featured in Friendship is Magic, part 2, Boast Busters, Swarm of the Century, Owl's Well That Ends Well and Stare Master. The abundance of monsters explains why the ponies are wary of the fact that Zecora makes her home in the Everfree Forest, citing it as one of the reasons they fear her in Bridle Gossip.

In Boast Busters, Trixie lies she saved Hoofington from an ursa major that came from the Everfree Forest.

The forest is mentioned more than once as a place of banishment. When Rainbow Dash panics over her impending performance in Sonic Rainboom, she fears that she will be banished into the Everfree Forest for her failure. Similarly, in A Bird in the Hoof, Twilight suggests that she and Fluttershy will be banished and possibly imprisoned in the Everfree Forest for kidnapping Princess Celestia's pet phoenix, Philomena.

The Everfree Forest also contains many types of flowers, poison joke being among them. In Bridle Gossip, Zecora cures Twilight Sparkle and her friends by using medicinal plants.

In the episode Too Many Pinkie Pies, Pinkie Pie ventures into the Everfree Forest to look for a magical pond that she recalls from a nursery rhyme. She pushes through dense brambles and unexpectedly falls down a hole, but ends up in an underground cavern that houses the Mirror Pond. She recites, "And into her own reflection she stared, yearning for one whose reflection she shared, and solemnly sweared not to be scared, at the prospect of being doubly mared!" and steps through the surface of the pool, successfully cloning herself. This process continues until there are a sizable number of clones, who start overwhelming Pinkie's friends. When all the clones are sent back, Twilight seals the entrance to the mirror pool with a boulder.

According to one of the comics in the German magazine, a land outside of Equestria lies beyond the Everfree Forest.

New Fact: In The Chronicles of Equestria, Floraya lives since more than 550 years together with Zecora which is , older than she looks like, she always gains force by Floraya giving it to her, since Zecora was the only one she still had since that time, Floraya created the Everfree forest completely new, after it was almost cut compltely down by Diamond Tiaras great great grandfather, Stone Rich, it was the same instant as her horn exploded, that both the New Everfree forest, like it looks today, and the Timberwolfs and every other strange creature has been created, behind the Everfree forest lies the Jungle of the Whitetail forest where the folk of Chlorophelia lives in Ebony Wood Town, the giant hollowed Mammuth tree, the Whitetail woods are only an offshoot of the jungle.

**Appleloosa:**

Appleloosa is featured in the episode Over a Barrel. Applejack's cousin Braeburn gives the ponies a tour through the town, which he says was built in less than a year, and shows them sights such as horse-drawn carriages, horse-drawn horse-drawn carriages, wild west dances, mild west dances, "The Salt Block" saloon, and a sheriff. The town's apple orchard is the source of a territorial dispute between the settlers and a tribe of buffalo.

New Fact: In The Chronicle of Equestria, Appleloosa is the battlefield for the Shaman battle of the Westerfields, in wich the Bufaloos, and the remaining three shamans of the Burning desert, Little Strongheart, Rainbow beam and Mana Machete, as well as the Elements of Harmony and Symphony participates, here the Elements of Harmony also get their Shaman Force and their Guardian spirit, and Fluttershy becomes Ophiel, the Sword of the Forest.

**Tartarus:**

Tartarus is a place mentioned in It's About Time. It's a place where evil creatures are held prisoner and guarded by the three-headed dog, Cerberus. Tartarus is from Greek mythology, being a deep dark pit below the underworld where many of the damned are imprisoned.

New Fact: In The Chronicles of Equestria, Tartarus is the prism shaped building over Tarakena and in the Dead Volcano Gorge, its an alternate parallel universe and unlike always told in the book or by everypony, is the Tartarus the Place where the Astral World lies, much like the Soul Society in Bleach is Tartarus an own Land with towns, villages, separated in 7 provinces, in the middle of the land lies the Prism Shaped Astral Court, the court which is held by Jacky, Derpy and Tenebra, Jacky means that he can understood that The Tartarus often gets misinterpretated since no living creature was ever in Tartarus without coming out alive.

Junglebeat is the only pony known who ever managed to came back out in one piece and still alive.

The World of and around Tartarus is described by Jacky, according to him, is the Crystal Empire the reflection of Tartarus , the so called mirror sphere. The Tartarus lies in the Valley of the Dammned, a Valley wich is reachable by both sides, Old as well as New Equestria.

**New Locations until now:**

**Lumen:**

Lumen is a land in the sky, wich is usualy hidden and protected by a lightshield, and only ponies who were already on the giant island are able to travel up there by shouting the name of the guardian and general of the royal Angelguardians, Heim Daruhla, once it was a piece of Ava Ventura, together with the cloud land ventus, it was former the habitat of earth ponies and unicorn from the many Windclans, as the Master of this kingdom , did Venturios give of the reign to three Royals, the Gryphonking shall rule over one Half of Lumen, the other half got that time ruled by Lumena, over the Ventus ruled the royal Alincorn Twins Latico and Latica , after the war, with Gormaria has Ventus fallen and only Cloudsdale remained, lumen got Split in half and one piece crashed down on earth, this is the Gryphon kingdom today, the other half remained in the sky, but does the ponies all died in the war, Lumena cried as she saw the destruction and the deaths of so many, her tears splited in the wind and suddenly all the dead souls rised up and formed the Angelpegasi, wich are also able to use magic, it was an whole new race, a sub-race of the Alincorns, much like the Changelings too are, years after the war and the transdimensional teleport to Equuis, New Equestria, did the land bloomed up again, the pain and the worry long forgotten did the land peacefully floated in the sky, domed by the Lightshield, but 28 years before the story did Miasmaria and Miastaria, managed to currupt the queens parents, and so the darkness began to circulate in side of the lightshield, until the darkness won and the light broke, but 28 laters did the queen returned to her land and rised up the holy light of Purity again , and since that time floated the land again in the sky, and the light has been restored and ressurected.

**Ebony Wood Town:**

Ebony Wood Town, is the town in wich the Tribe of Chlorophelia lived, after it had , 550 years ago been destroyed in a internal villager-war, they fighted over the destiny of the that time still only a teenager with 400 years, old Floraya, she lost two of her best friend and her whole family and friends in this war, Zecora was the only one which remained from her family, out of fear for losing also her, Floraya began to search for a methode to make Zecora immortal, but she only found out that , when an Alincorn shares his force with a normal pony , it is able to let the pony living longer by becoming young again, that's why Zecora is older and wiser than her age let her looking like, she is a little over 550 years old, the town wich later, after the first day of the journey has been found by our friends is build in a giant Ebony Mammoth tree, the Folk of Cholrophelia has been ressurected by Floraya´s prayer to Queen Equestria which granted her the Millenium-wish, but Floraya didn´t knew for 550 years when and where her folk would rise up again, with 739 years did she had an faithfull encounter with Diamond Tiaras , great Grandfather, in wich she losed her horn, unwillingly ressurected the one Piece of the Whitetail Forest , wich is today the Everfree Forest, created also a complete new race , the timberwolfs, afer her force was drained out, did she fall asleep for 200 years, no one besides her dead Daughter, Roselake Dryade and Zecora knew about her sleep, Floraya woke exactly 28 years before the begin of the journey back up again, to all her siblings did she told that , she too lost her horn in the year of her awakening, since no one really wanted to speak about it , she could play her lie further, she told the story to Dinky that time at Dinky´s favourite place, but did she never said when it was.

**San Palomino Desert, Burning Fields:**

The Burning Fields, a dune field where the sand is in the summer as hot as fire, and even with hoofprotection it feels like walking over burning charbons, the Burning fields lying 10 miles infront of Appleoosa, 20 miles before doge city which lies 30 Miles next to Appleoosa, and the fields have a diameter of 50 miles, they reaching towards the edge of the Eaglefall gorge, wich separates the burning fields from the Soundforest, wich lies before Dezibeltown.

The Fields became famous after the many clan wars of the native Shamanclans, the Shaman-battles from over 4.000 years, the last shaman battle has been fought 400 years ago, to that time, unfortunalety, one of the Clans tried to win the Battle by using Dark Magic in form of a Blood ritual, to summon serving demons, for this rite the one half of the family slaughtered the whole rest of the villagers down, the story of this event in history, has been called since then, the Chainswood Massacre, the demon the family has summoned, then destroyed the rest of the village and the neighbor villages, and was about to attack the nearby Canterlot, it got defeated by the Fallen Angels that time, and it has been sealed back into Arcana.

Since that time the Shaman battle wasn´t fought anymore, the winners of this Battle were from the other half of the family though but did they had nothing to do with the Massacre at all, so Lady Floraya still coronated the two sisters as the shamanprincesses of that years Shaman battle, the dark part of the family afterwards vanished or got killed by the Fallen Angels , and only the family of the two sisters and their third sister remained, these were the Magistra Clan, the clan from wich Pagola Magistras Husband were was the Bloodangel clan, its said that this Clan once has been created by one of the Witchtwins, Miastaria, Miasmaria however created the second Dark magician Clan, the East Eagles, which names was former, the Devilsouls.

After both Clans got completely destroyed, the only remaining are, Gamble Devilssoul from the East Eagles clan, and Beatrix Lulamoon Magistra , with the death of Trixies Sister (wich unknown until a certain time, was her own daughter) Moonstar Lulamoon, was Trixie the last remaining halfblood Magistra, the Bloodangels however were still existent and lived in the underground, waiting for their time.

**Dezibeltown:**

Dezibeltown, long time the town had no contact to the ouside for over 30 years that's why People almost forgot about it, then 28 years before, the biggest part of the town bruned down after a strong explosion, the reason for this explosion was the public execution of Lord Shockwaves horn, with its downslay, the magic inside of Jacky unloaded itself almost completely, the Shockwave killed many mares and stallion, under them, also Jacky´s adoptive parents, thanks to Junglebeats forces 10 % of the towns population survived, most of them had become orphans, and all of them were on Jackies side that time, after the town was destroyed, the remaining survivers left it behind for 19 years, 6 years before the begin of the journey after Jacky went away to live in Ponyville to watch over the still unknowing Lumena, the folk of symphonia, the nomades and the survivors went back into Dezibeltown and began to ressurect the town, to the time when our Twilight & Co arrive in the town, the old towns center has been completely renovated, the magnetic field wich rules in Dezibeltown shifts everyone who comes inside automatically in its Anthromorphic form.

Former, before it´s destruction, was Dezibeltown the Equestrian Technic-metropolis, the technology of this town was unreached, while Platinatown livered, through the big Portal in the Soundtemple, all the needed material, did the folk of Serpentina building all the machinse and other hightech things of that time, after its Destruction, Lord Shockwave, overwrited all the monopol towards his brother in Platinatown, and so the Esteel Manufactury has been grounded, in wich both Lord Shockwave and Lord Esteel worked as the creative heads, teached by both of them, also Junglebeat became an inventor, he created the PTF, the Particle-Transformator, and the MFM, the Magical Force Morpher.

Junglebeat opened the Rainbow Heaven Orphanage for the Orphan kids of Dezibeltown, later after the Orphanage became famous after most of the children became Stars in Canterlot and all of Equestria, for example , Mareex, Deadp0n, Black Veil Mares, and the Flash sisters, the Orphanage became a famous Musicacademy, in wich also children of other towns and lands came to learn and to become stars, with the money Junglebeat and the other townspeople began to build Dezibeltown back up, through this acts, Junglebeat got much respect and trust from the Townspeople.

**Chainswood:**

Chainswood was the name of a Little village, near Canterlot, to be honest its center lied exactly where the Ponyville market stands, beside of its bloody history, was Chainswood a normal village like every other village too, the only difference was the Brutal Shamanclan which ruled over the Town, the Bloodangel Clan was the most dangeroust but also the most richest family in all of Chainswood, the Business with its magic Poisons, the healforces of this family was legendary, but didn´t they came from no one but from Lady Floraya itself, so it was said, but the Clan had a dark Secret, instead of Lady Floraya , was their Ancestor Miastaria, and they were users of the Dark Magic, the Arcane Magic, Bloodrituals in order to summon Demons out of Arcana, the Sphere of the Demonworld, a giant Jail for the strongest and most evilst Demons and Devils-creatures who ever lived, since Nestrells first invasion, Sealed by the Fallen Angel did those demons dwell between Time and Space for over 5.000 years.

The Chainswood Massacre happened in the year of the 14th Shaman Battle, as the two sisters, Magola and Nagola Magistra-Bloodangel participated on the Shamanbattle, their third sister, Pagola was still too young , but she was later the Ancestor of the Magistra clan, the two were strong shamans which foughted very hard for their dreams, the Bloodangels, due to their bloodline , never have been allowed to participate in the Shaman Battles, but then 400 years ago, Lord Ophiel and Lady Floraya allowed it, the Bloodangel clan wanted to show off their power, and they wanted to show how strong their clan truly was, so in order to help the two sisters, they tried to summon them a serving demon, the ritual failed and the Demon ran amoc, it killed the rest of the village and the surrounding neighbor villages, after whole Chainswood has been killed and slaughtered as the sacrifice for the Bloodritual, after the Fallen Angels stopped the raging Demon they sended it back into Arcana and sealed the ritual place with many, many powerfull spells, unfortunalety did the riteseal give its dark magic off and like a magnet it pulled many monsters and other creatures at it, so long until the Fallen Angels, hid the place by creating a new hill, made of stone over it, and letting the Whitetail-forest growing over the hill, then when Filthy Rich´s grandfather, Stonerich came and began to cut the forest down, Floraya wanted to stop him, in the end Stonerich got transformed into a tree (like we know from chapter 11), Florayas horn exploded and created the everfree forest at the edge of the place where once chainswood stood, Floraya fell asleep for 200 years, in this time the Village of Ponyville has been build, right over the place where Chainswood once stood, then 28 years before the yourney, Lady Lumena came in form of her soulpiece Ditzy Doo towards ponyville, simultan to it, also Floraya woke up from her slumber in the crystal-coffin, which lied next to her daughters.

At the same time the later Elements of Harmony were born, Lord Esteel sended Scootaloo towards Ponyville to build up a life, Lord Gaia came back up towards Sweet Apple Acres to rais his Grandchildren after his sons and his daughter-in-law´s death, 22 years later came lord Shockwave in disguise of Doctor -Tempus.

Due to this incredible strong Magical force and aura pool, the Seal deep under Ponyville began to react towards it, and the seal began to open itself more and more, the Family from that time, the remaining members of the Bloodangel clan, came back to get their revenge, after most of their clan has been destroyed and executed by the Fallen Angels due to summoning the raging Demon, the only ones who have been shown mercy too, were the Magistra family, of Pagola Magistra, who weren´t inserted in all of this but only by the marriage of Pagola Magistra with Nephilim Bloodangel, the youngest son of the Bloodangel leader.

Trixie (Beatrix) Lulamoon Magistra, is the last remaining member of this family, after the Bloodangels killed the rest of the remaining family for getting revenge for their "betrayal", after all was the Magistra clan still alive, while their clan was almost completely destroyed and killed, due to her bloodline is Trixie also in the line of fire, but she gets out of it, after the Magistra Clan throw her and her mother out of the clan, after Trixies Mother went sick by an unhealable dicease, unable to give birth to another child, after also Trixie gets impregnated by her father, she gives birth to her daughter, but before she could give her a name, they needed to flee after the Magistra clan wanted to kill the child, living on the street, Trixie sweared for revenge, wanting to give her daughter a better live, she gave her free for adoption, swearing to become one day famous and rich enough to give her a real home and a real live, after Trixies mother died 6 years later, she came into an Orphanage in which she live since then, then she met Moonstar Lulamoon and though to have found a cousin, unknown by herself wasn´t Moonstar her cousin, but her own daughter, which she found out later thanks to Twillight, after they ran away from the orphanage with five other fillys, they began their new life on the street, until that time Trixie always just thought about getting her revenge on everyone who ever makes their life worser, so the Magistra clan and later also on twillight and her friends, after all of the girls died and so also her own daughter, in her arms, on the same dicease as Trixies mother, Trixie had no will to live anymore, all of that happened three years before the journeys begin, trixie then got caught by the Blood angels and later freed and rescued by Princess Luna, which took her in as her student, the Bloodangels then went to ponyville and digged their way towards, the seal, three years long.

**Dragonica, Dragon´s Mountain:**

Dragonica, Land of the Dragons and Dragon´s Mountain, Summer residence of Lady Jetfire, Dragon´s Mountain is the Counterpart of Dragon´s Hill in Old Equestria, most of the different Dragonclans have their residence down there, its also the region with the most Volcanos in whole of both Equestrias, Lady Jetfire, Numa and Flamefeather coming every second half-year, so always in the summer, when in Old Equestria the winter comes up towards either Dragon´s hill or Dragon´s Mountain, in the winter the dragons hardly going out to eat, they protect their eggs with their bodytemperature from the coldness, during that time of the year, Dragon´s Hill and Dragon´s Mountain are almost a Ghost region, because nothing happens then, since both Equestrias are lying on one Planet but in two different dimesions and so also in two different timezones, the Winter in Old Equestria , is the summer in New Equestria .


	4. Queen chrysalis and the Darknight Family

**Facts about the world of**

**the Chronicles of Equestria**

**Background history: **

**Queen Chrysalis and the Darknight Family.**

**The Darknight Family:**

To a long Time ago, more than 4.000 years ago, in the dark maintown of Tarakena, Darkville, there lived a Queen and a King, the Queen was the true ruler of Tarakena, for was she far stronger , than every beeing beside of her Siblings, her name was, Lady Tenebra Darknight, the Element of Darkness, though she lived, where ponies died, and her Element was the Darkness of the world, wasn´t she evil, not at all, maybe mishievous, but not plain evil, why that was so, well, it was because she knew on how to love, he loved her siblings and her two oldest daughters, and she loved her Husband, even though this was her third one, since she married the first time, she got leaved two times , and it was always the same reason, her Husband became too greedy for power and control, and the more greedy he became, the more he got drawn towards the darkness.

The Treasure of the Darknight manner, was a tiny chest, full of black magical artefacts, the chest was called, the Chest of dark wonders, the powers wich lied in every object inside the chest was incredible, it were multiple forms of dark magic, Arcane magic, Blood magic and black ritual magic.

Since the chest exist, Lady Tenebra made it to her mission, to gather all the Black Magical Artefacts inside the chest, to someday being able to seal all of it away, but unfortunalety, her first husband, Namdor Sarumar came in touch with this chest, and the more he had to do with it, the darker his heart and soul became, so long before he one day escaped out of Tarakena together with the chest and without a trace, the only thing he left in the Kingdom, was the broken heart of Lady Tenebra, and his Child , Tenebra´s first daughter, Acrusia Sarumar Darknight, years long, the troups of the Tarakena guards searched for Namdor, but they found nothing, Centurys passed, then , one day, a new stranger came to town.

Comming through the Land of the Death, the Terra Mortuom, the Kingdom of the befriended Yami-sama Clan, he one day came towards Tarakena, where he soon set an eye on the Queen, that this Stallion was searched by the royal guards and the Princesses in Canterlot, no one in the town ever knew or even got to knew, as a big reward on the enprisonnement of Namdor Sarumar has been announced, the Stranger saw his chance, and so he went up on the royal court before Lady Tenebra and introduced himself as Prince Naburo from Palicrysta, the Element of Generosity, Tenebra liked the strong Stallion already, she was right tripped in his trap, after he began to fill the gap in her heart with his lies, so it came as it came, Lady Tenebra once again, got engaged, two day´s before he wen´t away to search for the Dark Chest of Wonders, the last night before the depart, they spent together, he then went away on his journey, leaving Tenebra, happy, hoping and again, pregnant back, she should wait for another hundreds of years for having a life sign of him.

The Chest came back, but with her came someone else, it was the young Lord Victorious Steeltank, who brought the chest back to Tarakena, after, out of his own telling, his empire has been attacked by Prince Naburo and Palicrysta, the box he had found on the battlefiled, next to the corpse of Prince Naburo, Naburo seemed to have found Namdor Sarumar and the chest, stole it back, killed Sarumar, but like so many before him, he underestimated the force of the Chest alone, so it came as it came, he became greedy, so he wanted to conquer land for land, but hadn´t he made any counting with Lord Steeltanks adoptive son of that time, Esteel.

Esteel , as some of you might know by now, is the Brother of Lady Tenebra, that's also why Lord Steeltank, knew to who´m this chest belonged, Tenebra was of course happy about the finding of the Chest, but she also was heartbrocken all over again, over Prince Naburo´s Betrayal, Lord Steeltank, however helped her, he , other than the Two others, had true feelings for the Queen, since his wife died 300 years ago, he hadn´t anyone but his daughter and his Son-in-law, and their children, Lord Steeltank, was the leader over the Land Platinarium, the land which once belonged towards the Terra Gigantuum, but wars and Earthquakes, destroyed the connection between the land and the continent, so long until the whole land, have been drifted away by an Tsunami, since that time Platinarium swam over the ocean, one day the island came near the Coast of Palicrysta, Naburo, wanted to conquer the island and attacked with the troups, but logically did Platinarium won the battle on their own Homeland, after the Chest then was found, Lord Esteel told his Father-in-law about her, belonging his sister Tenebra, so the Lord and a group of the army traveled over the ocean and far and wide to bring the chest back.

The Chest though had a bad influence on everyone of the company beside of Lord Steeltank, since he was common with the darkness, he had become from his Son-in-Law, a dragonsword, a mythical Sword with the soul of a dragon sealed in it, Lord Steeltank had a bright heart so he was able to tame the Sword to a certain grade, but there was always a certain amount of sorrow, about the loss of his wife in Lord Steeltank´s heart, So it came that both, Lord Steeltank and Lady Tenebra comforted each other, from time to time, with the years of connection, they began to get a quiet good relationship, until Lord Steeltank proposed to her, thinking that she were finally the right one, she said yes, and so the Marriage has been held, every one was there even the Princesses, and her Siblings, her daughters were happy for her, even when each of them knew the story of their own fathers.

I´t didn´t last more than 10 years before Lady Tenebra was a third time preganant, the night she gave birth, out of fear, of getting left again, she created a strong barrier around the Manor, which should held everyone in the Manor inside and every one else outside, her worries where no more as she woke up with her Husband holding her hand, her daughters lied sleeping next to him, in her own arms lied the Baby, her baby, Princess Chrysalis Victorious Darknight, Daughter of Tenebra Darknight and Steeltank Victorious, suprisingly an Alincorn Foaly, the Pair had a beautifull daughter, and from everywhere came friends of both families to congratulate, the whole land and even the Yami-sama Clan celebrated the birth of the third Succesor of the throne, same as they got a seventh son for themselves, then came the Time when Nestrell´s army began to reform his old force back, the remaining Masters of Darkness, the Elements of Chaos, began to search for new recruits, they used the darkness in everyponie´s heart , to conquer their souls and to drive them into the dark, they searched far and wide, they began to search for mens in need, or with a unfullfillable wish, so they could use their wish to trick them, as example , they promised Prince Mortis, who had been transformed in his draconequus form, and whose biggest wish was to be back to hisself in order to come back together with Princess Celestia, to retransforming him back to his usal self, with lies and false promises they managed to get him on their side, so far before they brainwashed him completely, the same they did with Steeltank, though he fighted a hard fight with the Witchtwins, but they promised him to save his Daughter from the same dicease his wife died off, and they promised him to revive his ex-wife, he though was happy with Tenebra, but the early death of his wife , completely threw him out of the line, and though he knew about his own feelings for Tenebra and her feelings for him, he never really could forget his wife, and if only she would live again, that would be the biggest wish he had, she may would find new Luck in another stallion , grounding a new familly, if only she were alive.

No matter how pure his wish was, the way he choosed in the end, after getting webbed into the Witchtwins net of lies, sealed his doom, they managed to corrupt him completely, telling him that for the revival of his ex-wife, they would need more force, so he should go search the chest of dark wonders, but Lord Steeltank was strong, before he could get the chest, he woke up out of their trance, and confronted them, the three of them began to fight, the noise woke the kids and Chrysalis and so also Tenebra, the moment she arrived in the living of their mansion, she saw how Steeltank got stabbed by the dagger of darkness, a powerfull spell, who corrupts the heart and fill it with darkness, the effect of the spell, worked directly, so Steeltank stole the chest, defeated an again heartbroken Tenebra and vanished out of Tarakena, towards his homeland, Tenebra was left with nothing but an Broken Heart, an destroyed mansion and three daughters who still loved her no matter what, the oldest daughter sweared to defend her mother from now on from every man who tries to steal her heart and to break it later, so she entered the Royal Tarakena guards, and soon became stronger than everyone of them, after the old Captain retired, he decided to make Acrusia his succesor, Lady Teenbra was very proud of her and on her 1.800 birthday, Tenebra made her a present by givng her , her new created lap dog, the , that time still a little puppy, the Three headed Pitbull Cerberus, which later, together with Acrusia became the guards of the Death Gate and the Styga.

Shadowstar, the second oldest daughter then became the old post of her sister, as the Tarakena Deathsin of Pride, though she loved her mother over everything, she was also proud of being the daughter of a Prince, much to the anger of Tenebra , who never wanted to hear Naburo´s name again, she though was sorrowfull about the loss of Steeltank, who after all truly loved her, but in order to get never heartbrocken again, she created a strong magical barrier around the Deathlands, making the entry only on one side, which still was able to reach from both dimensions, the only entry then has been guarded by Acrusia, Cerberus and Several other strong Guardians.

However before she managed to finish the barrier, something terrible happened.

**Princess Chrysalis Darknight:**

To the time when Lady Tenebra began to build the barrier around the whole continent, Princess Chrysalis has grown up to a noble mare, and the stallions lay to her hooves, but she had only eyes for one particular Stallion, Prince Nightshadow Yami-sama, seventh Prince of the Neighboor land and an Childhood-friend of Lady Chrysalis, a few years after Steeltank had been vanished with the chest, Lady Tenebra ordered a council to discuss defense measures, while that time, the King of the Deathland, Terra Mortoum, brough his youngest son with him, he and Tenebra instantly liked each other, he was fun and she had the craziest ideas, it was a good time together, and the more they grew, the closer they became, until one day, Nighshadow told her about his feelings for her, she was driven to tears that she hugged and kissed him, it was her first kiss though, her mother and Nightshadows Father looked with gentle and happy looks at the blooming relationship, the two of them were a heart and a soul, nothing seemed to tear them apart.

Years later, the cute pair meanwhile had Married and where one of the happiest couple in all of the continet, from everywhere even out of the Continent, the people congratulated the young pair, the Fallen Angels even visited, all of them , beside of Esteel wich was strange because as much as everyone knew , he and Tenebra were quiet close together, they were strong allies and best buddies, even for siblings.

**Naburo and Steeltank´s later uprise and downfall, the two curses:**

To the same time a few day´s later, Lord Esteel came towards Tarakena,and Tenebra almost didn´t belived her eyes, but he brought the cursed chest of dark wonders, according to his story, the Old ruler of his land, and so also his father-in-law, ran Havoc and began to attack several villages in his own land, Esteel tried to fight him, but was he still not on the height of his forces, but then Prince Naburo also attacked with his army, unfortunalety he wasn´t as dead as Steeltank once thought, but he only lay in coma for quite a few years, going after the chest he attacked with his Alincorn amulet, which completely took him into the darkness, there was no more light in his heart.

Steeltank reached the Palace together with Naburo´s Army, so in order to protect his wife and his Children and all of the remains of Platinarium, Esteel fought the Enemy with all what he had , he ripped the Sword of Black insanity, out of Steeltanks body, in wich Steeltank once hid it from the world outside, with magic.

Esteel, even as young as he was then, was practically the only one who could completely tame the sword until it´s core, since he created the sword out of pure Orichalcos steel, with its attack, Death Dragon Judgement, he managed to kill the whole army of Naburo with one strike, Steeltank still alive, saw that he had no chance against Esteel, but he wanted to see his wish being fullfilled, so he called out for Nestrells force, The Master of Darkness heard his call and sended him the Dark force of Nestrell, making him one of them, out of Steeltank became Battallion( Battle- Stallion), a weapon genius, who almost same as Esteel, was able to create weapons out of his blood, with the dark force he earned, also the ability to curse someone came, and he instantly tried it on Esteel, the Curse would have hit, if not, Esteels wife, Lady Victorious Victoria, Steeltanks own Daughter, jumped in the line of fire, and getting hit by the curse, which shall enable her to bring the Chest of Dark wonder towards the masters of darkness, no matter what, even if it last forever, the curse also forced her to kill everybody who steps in her way,because of her sacrifice, Esteel then managed to get the final blow at Battalion wich killed him, but he wasn´t dead for long, he stood back up but only as a Puppet of the dark arts, his soul his ghost and his body, controlled by Nestrells force, in order to safe his family and his folk, Esteel banished Battallion towards Arcana, though before Battalion vanished in the world of demons, Esteel ripped his soul out to purify it for when he ever gets the possibillity to make Steeltank good again.

Naburo, now completely alone, saw his downfall, so he vanished, but not before setting one of his own curses at Esteels wife, the curse forced her to live as long as it was needed to kill Esteel and every of his beloved, her own time was frozed this way.

Cursed Victoria attacked her own family, but Esteel stepped in her way, getting hit by her attack, wich made him lose his right arm, he trapped her with the invisible and undestructable Chains of Gneipnir, out of love he wasn´t able to kill her nor to banish her towards her own father in Arcana, so he brought her in a sealcell, a prison cell strenghed by magical arts but looking like a normal house, Esteel knew that the two curses normaly would have destroying themselves, due to the impossibility of their cause, the first Curse shall making Victoria stealing the Chest of dark Wonders, no matter what and who stands in her way, and no matter how long it will last, the second curse, shall making her Killing Esteel and all his beloved, no matter how long it last, and she will not be able to die before she fullfill this curse, but is this Curse impossible to fullfill, since Victoria herself is one of Esteels beloved, and if she kills herself, she can´t fullfill both curses, also could she try to kill herself as often as she wants, due to both curses, she can´t dying, normally such a curse mix whould have blown eachother, but only if the two curses would have been cast by one person.

So in order to find a cure for the curses, Esteel tried everything he knew, even asking his siblings for it but no one could help him, as the millenium was over Esteel wanted to wish himself the end of the curse for his wife, but Queen Equestria asked him if he was willing to kill his wife, since she wasn´t immortal and her time should normaly being over for so long, Esteel then asked for an other wish, to get him the possibility to someday find a cure for his wife, no matter how long it will last.

Esteel then let her living in his workplace, in the controlcenter of the Steeldesert High-security-jail, behind magical indestructable bars, which separated the house in two almost identical livingrooms, though the curse should have forcing her to do what it says, she had a clear head, as long as neither the chest nor Esteel was in her surrounding, in order to do that , Esteel build another control center, but only for observing her, in the clear moments, Estell could see how his wife cried, how she laughed when something silly was on TV, even when it was Esteel, because only his aura drove her mad , not his photos or his face, it hurt Esteel to see his wife living a solitary life, isolated by everyone and everything, in her own little world, though she remebered in these moments about their relationship and about the curses, that made her sorrowfull, but Esteel told her about him observing her, in order to see how she reacted at the medicin or the cursebreaker spells, so she baked almost everyday a cake for him, decorating it with love and with her tears, it broke Esteels heart but he knew it was the only thing which could make her happy, to care for him from afar.

Esteel brought the chest back to Tarakena, taking his Children with him, it was the day of the marriage for Chrysalis and Nightshadow, they also had a present for her, from Scootaloo and Ironshield, a heart made of the Moon-Chrystal, Lapis Flourite.

Everything seemed so perfect.

**The war for the Chest of dark Wonders:**

Well until the first attack came, fully unprepared the forces of evil, under controll of their weakened master Nestrell, began to invade the land of Shadows, the kingdoms formed an Alliance and fighted in a war against the Masters of Darkness, Tenebra and Esteel, were the leaders of the armys and together they protected each others children, as the war became worser, Esteel sended his, still very young children with a few others towards Equuis, the mirror-world which has been created after the Alincorn war, he let his son promising that he will care and defend his sister against everything, since she was the first, not-Alincorn or artificially immortal Child of a Fallen Angel, but immortal by her simple heritage, she was the first immortally born pegasus.

It soon was clear which goal the evil villains had, the chest of dark wonders, to revive the old forces of Nestrell before he loosed his body, to this reason they used Arcane magic to summon demons out of Arcana, same as once Nestrell did before, after he loosed the first war. With help of the rest of the Fallen Angels, wich came after the call of Tenebra at the Black Bastion, Shockwave, Tenebra and Lumena, opened the gate towards Tartarus to get the Swords of Divine conquest, meanwhile the War spread over whole Equigea, in order to protect the peoples, the Fallen Angel opened a gate towards Equuis to let them vanish in exil, the war soon got worser than though, so worse that they though they needed to give up Equigea, with their last forces taking together they summoned Queen Equestria, wich managed to Destroy most of the Villains, together they Sealed Nestrell away in a closed dimension, in which he was safely sealed until the day of the journey, with their master gone, his force away from this world, the masters of Darkness began to abadon their armys and fleed, the war was over, Arcana got sealed again, and the peace came back to Equigea, but the price had been high, ¾ of the world had been destroyed, and most of the remaining creatures traveled too towards Equuis, in order to protect these creatures, four of the Nine Fallen angels decided to live from that time on in Equuis, these were Lumena, Shockwave, Venturios and Floraya.

Gaia, Aquania, Jetfire, Esteel and Tenebra stayed in Equigea to protect the remaining creatures in the world, and to guard the door they all build before the dimensional-corridor, wich the Masters of darkness had build towards the Dimension, in order to lead their master the way shall he ever manage to break free.

The silent peace had been restored in the world, but another shock followed instantly.

Beside of Tenekuto Mokurah Yami-sama was no one else of his family alive, at least so Tenebra thought, all in all, the whole Yami-sama clan had been lost, so also Nightshadow, the second youngest child of the clan, before his sister Eris.

Queen Chrysalis broke on the sorrow for her lost husband, her whole appearance changed, from her beautifull white coat towards a black one, even her hair and her body showed the gaps which Nightshadows dissapearance left on her, nothing could make her happy, she didn´t eat anymore, she longed for the love of her husband, it seemed long time that no one cared but her Mother and Acrusia, the remains of their folk was too much occupied to cry in vain about all the loss of their own self, every night she looked up towards the stars wishing to become her husband back, Tenebra couldn´t see it anymore so she wished from Queen Equestria , that Nighshadow will find the way towards them, as soon as possible, it however shall last 3.500 years until he found his way back, the war he fought in, 500 years after the Alincorn war, left him with Amnesia, he didn´t knew where he was, who he was and he didn´t even knew what his goal was, but he knew he had to find it, being sended by his own father towards Equuis, he began his journey wich should last for so long, he came across lands he never saw, in the last 5 years he then managed to find the place he shall be, Terra Mortuom, later then Tarakena, after he came 20 years earlier with a portal, which he found by chance, towards Equigea.

Meanwhile in all these years nothing big had changed, Chrysalis was still in sorrow, but she began to laugh again, she became also an Tarakena death sin, after her sister began to tease her more and more, being engaged towards a noble prince of an neighborland, Shadowstar didn´t let out any chance to make Chrysalis crying, getting beaten up in the end by Acrusia or Okiku, which were also sorrowfull for Chrysalis, all the other Deathsins were on her side, Shadowstar just began to start as Chrysalis didn´t managed to bear her sorrow anymore, she isolated herself more and more until she began to dream of her own kindgom, a kingdom without anyone who knew her, a Kingdom in wich she was queen and in wich no one ever takes her something away anymore, she began to create Some creatures, after her own self wich she called friends, because they also had nothing but her, and they also wanted love, they needed love to live, same as Chrysalis longed for Nightshadow´s Love, these Creatures were the protolings, in order to run away from her sorrow, she wanted to vanish out of Tarakena, however, the Land, already being surrounded by the barrier, wasn´t even able to leave so easy, she knew that Acrusia would stop her, suprisingly Acrusia didn´t even tried to stop her at all, the only thing she said , was that she should, come back someday, and that she shall stay alive.

It was the first time, since the Barrier had been finished, that someone without the permission of Lady Tenebra, left the land, the queen logically was quite angry, but after Acrusia told her about Chrysalis feeling she understood, she made Acrusia promising to never let anyone out so easly like this and without her permission, wich her daughter accepted this condition, and so everything went back to normal, Chrysalis then went with the very same Portal ,with wich later Nightshadow came towards Equigea, towards Equiis, to build up her dream kingdom, wich she , as we knew only hold up for these five years, in wich Tenebra also found Nightshadow and gave him his memories back, and the both of them find each other in the very same castel, in wich Chrysalis 3 years before, wanted to raise her kingdom even further, in Canterlot (Chronicle 1, Chapter 30).

**Pictures of her life:**

In the time from her friendship and her marriage until her sadness, it gives free precious pictures.

The Pictures, wich has been drawn by the most famous artist in whole Equigea, have all their own names and their unique time of Princess Chrysalis life, the precioust one bears the name**, Tristitia, the Elegy of a sad Princess**, it showed Princess Chrysalis how she sadly looked up towards the stars, its one of the most famous pictures in whole Equigea, it got finished five days before Chrysalis vanished out of Tarakena, she never even looked at it, the original is in Tarakena, in the Darknight manor, it hangs right next to the picture of her and Nightshadows marriage,** a Dream in Black and White , the Marriage of a Happy Princess,** wich had been drawn before the actual marriage, this picture again hangs next to another Picture wich shows both familys, the Yami-sama Clan and the Darknight family, Chrysalis and Nightshadow standing hand in hand, both only 6 years old that time, the picture wears the name, **Blooming Friendship, the Royals united.**

**Chrysalis, Acrusia, and Raksha/Junglebeat:**

All four of them knew eachother since Lord Shockwave brought him a 18 years ago for a war council with Tenebra and the other Fallen Angels expect of Lumena, they were checking the seal on the door, and later Shockwave trained with his 10 years old son in battle magic, on a secured trainfield, all in all was to say that the field, was blown up completely, and the both of them stood on the two last and single places who weren´t destroyed at all, Chrysalis and Acrusia, knew about Jacky´s adoptive son through rumors, though it was the first time he brought Junglebeat with himself, the Fallen Angels all took their turn on him, but he managed to fight equally with everyone of them, never won but also never loosed, expect of that turn as he fighted against Tenebra, that was the only time that he loosed by one point, she threw him sand in his eyes and before he knew , her sythe was on his throat, deciding the winner, but after all the fight lasted the whole afternoon long, and almost all of Tarakena came looking for it.

Most of Junglebeats friends and family was there looking the fight, Jetfire and her Daughters, Numakora and Flamefeather, Aquania with her adoptive daughter and son, Mystique and Manaph , Floraya with Zecora, Gaya with Rocky, Goldrush, Gemseeker and Baron, Esteel with Crescentmoon Stealthfly and Fieronofear El Ponzeleone, Venturios , came with his folksister Compass Rose and her coltfriend, Rainbow beam.

All in all the fight, went into the history books of Tarakena, for sure, it was after all the first time that someone managed to almost defeat Teenbra, wich was said to be the strongest creature, beside of Queen Equestria and Nestrell, in whole Equigea and Equuis, but here came , Lord Shockwaves son, who almost defeated her by a hairsbreed.

Acrusia logically fighted before anyone else with him, kind of as training, since she wanted to prove the rumors, she heard about him, wrong, but soon she had to see , that the rumors were not even half true, she though loosed so high that she didn´t even had a chance to feel sad about it, she ran away crying, thinking that she was just not strong enough, that she wasn´t even strong enough to defend her mother, Junglebeat found her and comforted her, as also Chrysalis came to them, comforting her, Acrusia finally found her will to fight back, she then was ready to look the trainging of Junglebeat and raksha, and finnaly, she understood why she was so powerless against him.

Though Junglebeat and Raksha were always together, Chrysalis alsways saw both of them as one person, not two different souls in one corpse.


	5. Siblings war, Equestria VS Nestrell

**Facts about the world of**

**the Chronicles of Equestria**

**Background history: **

**Siblings-war, Equestria Vs Nestrell**

Equestria, the Power of a Name:

The history of the world Equestria begins with the creation by the Angel Equestria, however is this ,like many other names, not her real name, her real one is unknown and over the time it seemed that even she has completely forgotten about it herself, only her Brother Nestrell knows him and he is the only one who knows what for a power will be released when she knows him.

Because knowing the real name of a person is able to take the complete controll about this person, or to even give her immesurable forces.

Nestrell fears the later, since he for himself isn´t even able to vanish from the World of equestrias newest universe anymore.

But the name with wich one creates a whole universe has the same force as the real name, since the creations will only know this name, so it was able for the Equestrians to share their own lifeforce with the angel making her stronger than every other being, from an Creation-Angel, she overrun the second stage of an Archangel and instantly leveled up to an Holy Royal-Angel of the heaven, since all of her creations belived in her, the Equestrians, the Aradians , even those who have been fallen all this time before, through Shrezade they could let their own voices call out for their true mother, this immessurable force Equestria got, enabled her to defeat Nestrell once and for all.

The trap:

Since Equestria knew that her brother would find her again anyways, no matter where and under which name she hidd herself, she made a plan, a plan to completely defeat her brother once and for all.

Since he has been gotten Banished from Heaven, he sweared to get his revenge on her, for she were the reason why he started to become evil.

So Equestria set a spell on the World she created, should her brother enter this world, he shall step by step losing his force to travel through worlds and dimensions, until he completely was disable to vanish into another dimension, with this she trapped him inside her new world , where his force more and more got reduced, as Nestrell found this out he wanted to kill Equestria once and for all.

But was this wish against the rules of the Heaven, Two angels are not allowed to kill each other, the punishment for such a betrayal to the highest Circles of Angels, transformed Nestrell in what his soul was, a creature, broken and distorted by hatred, Nestrell became a creature as dark as his wishes and fears, even though he was still quite strong , was his acient force reduced to a minimal of its true amount.

The supremacy principle of angels anfd Higher Beings:

**Light of Creation/Light of Destiny:**

Also know in our world as the big bang, no one know from where it came, or who has created this Light, but its known by the Godfather and the Godmother, that it was the Origin of all existence.

**Godfather and Godmother:**

The Godfather is the father and the creator of all the gods, created out of millions of stars, he has many names, for example Odin, Holy Father, Chronos, Amertas, Afrithos, Nesutaros, to only name a few, he is the Highest Being in the World of Imagistremus, the first Born universe, there where the Tree of the Universes, Yggdrasil Imaginaria, lies.

The only Being , when even able to called a being, above the Godfather, is the Light of Creation, the light wich ripped the Darkness of the Nothingness apart and created Imagistremus.

The godmother is the first femal being created by the Light of Creation, same as the Godfather has she been Created out of Millions of stars.

**Archgods:**

The Arch gods are the Three first Sons and Daughters born by the Godmother, same as their Father and their Mother they have different names, the sons where called like the today well know Zeus , Poseidon, Hades, Thor, Loki, Haimdall, the maybe not so known, Aserto, Susanoo, Amaterasu, and the completely unknown Narith, Nesato, Mifertus , and many other names, have been called for them.

The daughters were rather unknown, but a few names we know, Asothera, Hesalia, Arase, Mitra.

**Gods:**

Gods are the Children of the Archgods.

**Highest Circle of Angels:**

The court of Angels, these Elders are ruling about the Heaven , as far as the Gods allow it to them, they make laws, from the gods approved, and they command the legions of angels, who serving under the different Gods as their soldiers.

**Holy Royal Angels:**

A Rank wich only those angels can get who are able to rise against Falldown-Angels, defeating them and bringing peace to entire worlds, its like the Valhalla for angels.

The subjects of these angels, are over the death out, loyal to their creator.

**Archangels:**

The Strongest Warriors under the Angels, subcommanders of the Highest circle of Angels, they commanding the Legions of the different Gods.

**Angels of Creation:**

This race of angels are able to create new worlds, and letting new galaxys and universes blooming at the Yggdrasil imaginaria.

**Angels of Destruction:**

This race of angels, shall destroy fallen and destroyed worlds, which have been captured back by the darkness of nothingness and the black holes, the worlds are like Branches, and this race acts like gardners, who cut of the withered and sick branches on a tree, in this case off of Yggdrasil.

**Angels:**

These soldiers , same as humans and other creatures, are more the normal folk of the Heaven, dead souls who have a bright heart becoming Angels, same as the Angelponies in Equestria´s world, they have similar profession like in the normal world, only with much more precious material, instead of normal steel they use Mithril or other precious materials to craft their things, under them are also so called warrior-angels, soldiers who all stand in the duty of one god, being commanded by an Archangel.

**Falldown-Angels:**

Though these race is still named as Angels arent they allowed in the Heaven anymore, they have been bannished for all eternity , or as long as their soul and heart is pested by the darkness, an Angel can loose his holyness when they succumb more than three deadly sins.

**Deadly sins:**

The Deadly sins are the direct Opposite of an Archangel, they are dammned souls who have given their heart towards one of the Deadly sins more than to any other.

The first Fall down Angel who became a Deadly sin was Luzifer.

Nestrell has become a Fall down Angel, and if Equestria hadn´t bannished him in her world he would have become an Deadly sin, sooner or later.

**Nestrell:**

Nestrell was once an Angel of Destruction, same as his grandfather. His Twinsister, however was an Angel of Creation, if anything else, Nestrell still had a good life, but deep in his inner self he was always a little jealous about his sisters abillity to create worlds, his friends hadn´t any ear for Nestrell strange problems, they more and more began to abadon him out of fear that he would pull them into something terrible.

The more he saw his old friends and commrads abadoning and avoiding him the more lonesome he became, though his parents loved him equal as his sister, Nestrell saw that they were always quite proud of her creations, they always spoke highly and full of pride about their daughter.

Nestrell however, well what has he done that anyone could be proud off, destroying the hard work of someone else, even when the worlds wouldn´t be able to save anyways?

It was needless to say that Angels of Destruction hadn´t a really good reputation, they were a necessary evil, so to say.

That Nestrell became even more jealous when he saw that everyone else out there loved his sister, was an understatement, he became quite furious, she had many friends and the boys loved her, they ppractically kneeled all before her, not only because of her looks but more because of her singing voice, since years she always played the Hymne of the Heaven on her harp, every hundred Imagi-years .

But he, though he was, according to the Femal Angels of Destruction, a Hot looking guy, he never really got the same attention than his sister.

With the years in the shadow of his sister, the anger was big and the jealousy even bigger, then one day it happened.

As a joke one of his older comrades gave him a false mission, and so the destiny began its march, the world Nestrell entered was a blooming world, but only the appearance of an Angel of Destruction, cause a world to become a health problem, the world begins to feel sick and begins to get weaker, until the branch will be infected, since an angel of destruction always must search for a black hole or anything else which bad for the Branch, Nestrell had to look in the whole world, causing him to be long inside, but the joke wasn´t complete, as Nestrell found nothing, he was about to go out of the world, but the entrance was bloked, Nestrell couldn´t find a way out, his existence in that world began to infect the branch and soon the whole room began to destroy itself.

The branch withered with Nestrell inside, in the last moment he managed to escape as someone opened the door.

It was one of his bosses, who wasn´t pleased at all that a world has been destroyed, by one of his mans, but he had found the door to this world being closed by its key, as Nestrell explained what happened, the boss could make himself a picture, he belived him but it was too late, the same day Nestrell got fired from his job, all of his reputation was gone, no one wanted anything to do with him, even his parents looked with Disapointment at him.

Only his sister wanted to comfort him, but Nestrell wanted to be alone, the next day he went to the disciplinary comitee, to talk about his punishment, the one who closed Nestrell inside the world, was the same who gave him the mission, he wanted to get Nestrell out of the way, to spend a few hours with Nestrells sister, he too had been captured, both were punished to clean the ground of Yggdrasil, to keep his roots in perfect shape, this was normaly a mission for the lowest rank of Angels, but Nestrell did it anyways even though all of it was not really his doing, the committee suspended him from his job, Nestrell became an Angel without a purpose in his life, everyone looked in disgust at him but his sister.

The Anger in Nestrell had dangerously became stronger.

After he lost his job Nestrell didn't knew what to do, so he stayed at home, while his Parents and his Sister were out creating worlds, it didn´t lasted long and soon he was Nestrell the fat and lazy Angel without a cause.

Of course nestrell Hated his life, even more than he hated his sister for being the object of interest of everyone, he began to blame his sister for his situation.

"Even though Equestria loved her brother, she was not to not defend herself from his accusions, receiving Nestrells anger to her, more and more Nestrell fell towards the Deathsins, his Lazyness didn´t knew any limits anymore, he did nothing, absolutly nothing but sleeping anymore, his motto, "where is the pride for everything I did before I was unrightfully fired!", his jealousy against his sister growed, because he heard at least twenty times the day her name, being shouted while people only began to speak behind hisback, even his old friends began to avoid him completely, he was shunned by the whole heaven, for something he didn´t wanted to do at all, because someone played a bad joke with him he was almost the public enemy number one.

So long until the girl, Nestrell always had a crush on, turned him down in the worst way ever.

Saying that he should become cooler and more like his sister, she turned away in disgust and leaved him standing in the way.

With clutched fists and clenched teeths he flew back home and closed himself in his room, with a shield spell around it.

Weeks long no on saw him or even spoke to him, as he finally came back in the light of the days, he was meager and very thin, he wasn't fat anymore.

He was determinated to become as beautifull and cool as before, so that everyone lay to his feet.

Greed has awoken in him, he wanted everything and even more, and so the fourth Deadly sin has been awoken in him.

Anger, Greed, Jealousy, and the thirst for glory, he awoke all of them, making his heart black and his soul clouded by darkness.

**Nestrell´s wish:**

Nestrell wanted nothinjg more badly, to be acknowledged by the elders, so he tried always to be good, but since this brought him nothing but hatred , a bad reputation, the shunning of everyone, Nestrell began to ask for the wish to becoming an eternal being, no matter what way to go, he choosed the wrong path and ended up as a Falldown angel, his new ideaology:

If he didn´t get to become famous by being himself, he shall become famous by what he did the best, destroying worlds, so he began to destroy Equestria´s worlds, this logically didn't got unnocticed by anyone, and soo the heaven was on rampaging, but Nestrell didn cared nor did it stopped him to go further, he began to attack the worlds of every of Equestrias friends, only his parents he didn't attacked, he wanted to attack them at last as kind of a triumph.

**Nestrells end:**

In the war for Equestriapolis, Nestrell mobilised all of his force he could manage to get, all those who were loyal to him he consumed, eating their ghosts and their souls with all the force and the time they spent on this world, he was able to transform himself back to his old self, and it seemed like he won the fight, but then the Equestrians, the aradians, and all the other once created civilications called out for her, giving her their power and the Elements, all of them , fused their forces together and reinforced Equestria to a whole new level, on this level she was able to defeat her brother once and for all, after he became a Deadly sin himself.

For this she used the whole force she received in one mighty attack wich was able to kill Nestrell right after he became a deathsin and so allowed to be shooten, so she used Godmothers Judgment, the ultimate attack.

Before Nestrell vanished completely, Equestria said to him:

"Now rest forever in our memories!"

Nestrell looked of pure disapointment and disgust at his sister, saying also only one sentence, before he vanished.

"Your memories can never satisfy me!" (Same as Cloud says to Sephiroth at the end of their fight in Advent Children)

**Deadly Sins:**

Deadly sins are different from the Death Sin Guards of Tarakena, while the ones are the personification of all evil in the different worlds, are the second only a name for the special ability and the sin, the Guards have been fallen to.

Since in the mythologie there are always only Seven Deadly sins, it could be that one Deadly sin is often personificated by many persons, however does exists in the Death Sin Guards of Tarakena, every ever named Deadly sin as a special force and a unique personification of the specific guard, the darkforce level depends on which death sin the guard is, so that no other death sin will look the same as another.

"In the end, nothing is ever loosed, it will all being found by someone , it will be cleaned and maybe it will be returned to its owner, looking better than before!" these words were the last which the Highest circle of Angels told Equestria as she officially was crowned as a Holy Royal Angel.


	6. Tenebra Darknight rises

**Facts about the world of**

**the Chronicles of Equestria**

**Background history: **

**Tenebra Darknight´s birth.**

**The Beginning:**

At the very beginning, Tenebra didn´t even really existed, she was a filly called, Amalia Darknight, she was the daughter from the Vampony queen Akasha Darknight, wish had been the very first Vampony ever, she lived that time in the Shadow-canyon, where today lies Tarakena.

She was a loving women, and she loved her daughter over everything, her Husband was a chronical alcoholic, and more than once he beated his wife up when he was drunk, before Akasha wasn´t even a Vampony but she was a normal housemare, like every mare with kids too.

Her husband still loved his wife but the alcohol made him quite violent with times, though Akasha loved him.

Even with her dads drunking escapades, was Amalia a lovely and polite filly, until the day as the Demon-war started in the Shadowfields.

The Family tried to get away, as the earth began to shake under the trampling feets of the Demons of Nestrell, and the raging attacks of the Fallen angels, Amalia always loved the Fallen angels, she loved Lady Lumena the most, for her Lady lumena was the perfect example of Pureness and Perfection, if Amalia would have been able to help her in any way, she would have done that.

Her chance came as the War was almost won by Nestrell, the Fallen Angels were too weak, their principle of being peacfully and keeping the world of Equestria safe and stable, and undestroyed, battled with the Wish to destroy the Legions of Darkness and to Kill Nestrell in any possible way.

After an attack of Nestrell and all his demons , the Fallen Angels were almost beaten, they had loosed much force in this war, it would last years until they would have been able to recover this force, the only one who still stood tall to defend what she loved, was Lady Lumena, though was she pretty beaten herself, to that time the Demons of Nestrell began to kill many Innocent peoples, under them they also attacked Amalias family.

Akasha´s husband defended his family, and told his wife to run away with Amalia, they ran away even when they didn´t wanted to, but in order to keep her daughter safe, Akasha ran over hills far away, they ended up right on the battlefield of Nestrell and Lumena, the Attack Nestrell fired at Lumena would have killed Akasha , and Amalia for sure, if right in this moment Akasha wouldn´t have finally open her Mothers treasure and legacy to her, the force to protect those who she loved, with an extremly strong shieldspell.

The attack was fairly blocked, but it affected Akasha´s body extremly, they all have been thrown behind Lumena´s line by the impact of the attack, and it litterally almost destroyed Akasha´s body.

Lumena saw that she wouldn´t be able to defeat Nestrell all alone, so she wanted to vanish to with the others so they could power up a bit, but before she could, one of the Demons attacked the daughter of the mare which had blocked the last attack, which would have destroy her.

She jumped in the line of the attack, right infront of Amalia, getting hit instead of her, saving Amalia´s live, the Attack poisened her heart, and made her feelings numb, all she felt was rage and wrath, she wanted revenge for everyone who ever died somewhere on this world, to protect it.

Teleportating herself, her siblings and everypony in her surrounding away, she fell on the ground weak, poisoned and angry, she wanted to recover as fast as possible, but thanks to the poison, her heart became darker per second, her body refused the darkness, and began to defend her against the dark intruder, giving her immesurable pain.

Amalia saw her chance , to help her idol, so she cared for her and her mother, as good as she could, but Lumena and her mother weren´t able to heal, the darkness spread and Lumena´s condition became worser, Akasha was far from being in a safe state, the attack had broken multiple bones, and even by blocking the attack with the shield spell, she got hit by the darkness inside of the attack.

Same as Lumena it affected her in the worst way possible, Amalia wanted to help them but she didn´t knew how, so she did what no one ever had done before.

She sacrificed her own childhood, her freedom and her lifetime, to take all the darkness away from her mother and her idol, Lady lumena, through a mystical ritual, she found in lady Floraya´s book of dark magic.

It was a parasite spell, to take the force of an other being, by concentrating strongly, she managed to filter out the dark force out of both of them, unfortunalety did the residence where they hid themselves, being found by Nestrell and they were sat under attack, the first attack disturbed the concentration of Amalia, and before she knew how it happened, she sucked her mothers force fully out, and got more darkness from Lumena than she had thought, the rite failed, as Amalia wasn´t able to held her concentration, she fell unconsious and the darkness began to eat her up, Lumena back to her senses, put light in her soul to fight against the too big amount of darkness.

In the end the light of Lumena balanced the force of Light and love against the Darkness and the Hatred towards Nestrell.

Out of Amalia, something new rised, a Older mare dressed in a long pitch black dress, her eyes spoke of Love, and of anger, of light and darkness, of killing the one who was responsible for all the destruction in the world, and of protecting those who raise their hands to resist the cruel darkness of Nestrell.

Out of the young Amalia Darknight, the new born Tenebra Darknight has been rised and called out to fight.

**The Creation of Darkforce, and the Later years:**

During the end of the war, the new born Tenebra found out how to use dark magic without losing mind, heart or soul, her first thing she did however, maybe by chance, maybe by instict, was that she put the soul of her mother in the first best object she found, as a spare body, however did she underestimated her forces and accidently, bound the Soul of her mother completely on the Scythe she had chosen, creating the very first Deathscythe, Akasha.

During the years and her training with the other Elements of Symphony, Tenebra trained her forces and her new found Darkforce, after the Dragonlord Tene-Ryu has been awoken deep under the shadow mountains, Tenebra defeated him and gained so her Dragoncore of darkness, the Ghostcore, Tenebra became a mistress in dark arts and dark creations, so she created ¾ of the different races which live today in Tarakena.

In order to give her mother still a normal live, she created a body out of her old body wich she repaired with dark arts and later letting it getting cleaned and purified by her new Sister Lumena, everything was perfect but one thing.

The body burned the blood from the inside, so long until the body produced some own blood wich merged with the normal blood and so she was able to live again, but the her new blood couldn´t revive the body fully, some functions, as the heartbeat have been gone worser, so that the heart pumps only 15 times per minute, so every 4 seconds, Akasha´s heartbeat slowed so much that it was barely audible or even recognizeable from the outside.

Beside of this was the Body also very sensitive against light, especially sunlight, since the Body has kinda beeing repaired by dark magic, though it was later purified with light, so it wouldn´t transform Akasha´s soul in something dark and evil.

But though some of these weaknesses werent as normal as before, Akasha´s new abillitys made it all up, she was stronger, and her senses were better then ever before, she could see further than everyone, and her power increased in the night, for Amalia, her mother was always perfect, but now for Tenebra, Her mother was even more perfect, she was weapon, mother and the queen of Vampires same as her daughter was the queen of the Shadowfolks.

**The three Races, Children of Night, Moon and Sun:**

**Children of the Night:**

With the creation of the different Races of the Shadowfolk, Kage, three races began to rise upon all the others, first of all were the Vampires and the vamponies of course, the so called Children of the Night, though we have to differ the same, Vampires are ponies, or even other creatures who have absolutely nothing normal at them anymore, they do not know friends or foes, they kill alone out of fun, they have mostly lost their soul and heart..

the strongest under them are the so called Purebloods, to wich also the later in Chronicle seven shown, Vladimir Tepes Dracule Darknight-Yamisama belongs, he is a pureblood, a born Vampire.

After his mother, Aroselia Tepes Dracule Darknight- Yamisama, got pregnant as she still was a human, he was supposed to become a halfblood something never even know as being possible.

Vladimirs Father, Aroselia´s husband has been made to a vampire by his own brother , but his wife still stood at his side, as she was about to give birth, her pain was too big, so big that she almost died , if her husband wouldn´t have bitten her and transforming her willingly in a vampire.

However did this transformation also changed his unborn son, out of a half vampire a real pureblood came, and so was the real Prince of the vampires being born, since Vladimir´s Parents both came out of the Royal family, Vladimirs Cousin, Boris Tepes Dracula- Darknight, however was only a halfblood, and so also just an half royal member, since only his father came out of the Royal Family.

But since he was the firstborn of both, his father wanted him to become the new prince, after a family intern war the familly completely split, only one member has been changed the sides, Boris younger sister, Rosalie Tepes Dracula -Darknight, she was the only one in the family who didn´t cared about who got the prince, though she wished that it would become Vladimir.

Since the beginning, she was against her brothers sick Wish of creating a world only for vampires, he strenghted his possesion by reading various books and legends about Nightmare moons first outbreak, and about of the world of Arcana, as Boris readed about the force to create eternal darkness, wich was hidden and sealed in Arcana, he was so possesed from the idea to get the Fog of Darkness that he went insane, and with him also his family.

Rosalie changed the sides because she was long time in love with Vladimir and Vladimir admired her too from afar, as she changed to his side, he promised her to always be near her, and three months later the two of them married together.

But the war wasn´t over, as Boris clan tried to kill Vladimirs clan in order to fullfill the rite to open the gate to Arcana in Chainswood, Tenebra and her mother killed almost the entire clan of Boris, only a few have survived that day.

Under them also Boris and his mother, to that time of Boris Clan´s madness, his father was in possesion of the alincorn Amulet since his wife was a Bloodangel member.

After his father was dead, Boris sweared revenge, bloody revenge to Vladimirs Clan, same as once the Bloodangels to the Magistras.

Boris vanished with his clan and over two thousand years no one heard about him, until the case of the Chainswood massacre made by the Bloodangel clan, after he heard about ths incident he began to build his fathers vampire empire back up, step by step, then to the time as the journey of Twillight and her friends began, the two clans stood again as enemys against each others, while Vladimir tried to save the Vampires and vamponys from Boris dark influence, did Boris the exact opposite, he killed everyone who didn´t wanted to go with him.

And so did the difference between Vamponies and Vampires came, Vladimir´s clan was a clan of vampires and vamponies, while Boris clan was only out of vampires, killing for fun and in need of blood whenever, whereever, and whoever they could found.

With Princess Luna´s comeback, also the world of the night began to rise again and old races who havent been seen for years, came back in the twillight of the moon.

**Children of the Moon:**

To the children of the Moon are only a few things to say, same as the Children of the night is these race splitted in two subraces, the Werwolves and the lycans.

Werwolves, are ponies and other creatures who are binded by a curse, they have no controll, where, when and how they will transform, but two things are clear, they transform by the night of a full moon, and when they transform their new animalistic instinc covers every other sense, they don´t know friend or foe anymore, all they want to do is eating.

Lycans are a subrace of shapeshifters, they are able to transform whenever they want but are there form always the one of a wolf, the most Lycans are solitary, but from time to time they come together and starting a family, it can be that the lycans genes can overdue generations until it breaks out again..

**Children of the sun:**

The children of the sun are also a subrace of shapeshifters, same as by the other two races are there two different races, the Wyverns and the Glamdrins.

Wyverns are Half dragon, ponies who have the ability to transform into dragons, through their genes, they are the children of a pony or other creature and of a dragon, to the time of the Dragonwars, did most of the dragons hided themselves and transformed themselves into ponies, to go under in the mass.

Since dragons have also shapeshifter abilitys they , from time to time, coming in other lands , hiding themselves as normal creatures or ponies, they find a nice stallion or mare and they marring and become children and these Children are half dragon half other creature.

Glamdrins are only shapeshifters who are able to transform into dragons, or use some atributes of them, all they have to do is to share their body with the soul of a dragon.

You don´t have to have any Glamdrin in your direct family, the genes can hold out for hundreds of generations, same as by the wyverns, until they will be coming back in a new family member.

Scootaloo, Pipsqueak, Dinky, Applebloom, Rumble, Starshine and Compassrose are Glamdrins, after they all found their dragon-swords, and the Xenox crystals creating the Drago ni Sabrus divinam no Glamdrinimas , the holy Dragonsabercrystals of Glamdrinimas, the ladn of the halfdragons, Pyron, Loreley,Grendel, Ashurata, Nokatriman, Miganroba and Venturas are the souls with wich the seven of them can merge their souls, the seven of them are so the very first Elements of Harmony who can use the dragonforce.

**Tarakena, the shadowfields and the Mountain of damnation:**

Tarakena, the shadowfields and the Mountain of damnation, having all one thing in common, they all stand at the very same place.

The Shadowfields was former the name of the blank desert in wich the Demonwar with Nestrell started, the first half of the Second war against Nestrell.

To that time only the Kingdom of the Yamisama clan was existent there.

After the immense dark magic wich has been released and the strong magic of the Fallen angels began to fight against each other, they woke the force of the earth itself, the earth tried to wash away all the blood and the darkness by bursting open and ripping ¼ of Nestrells army down in the firey abbys.

At the end of the war and with their new dark force, Gaia and Jetfire managed to let a giant volcano rising out of the sea of magma, right infront of the giant gorge wich has been ripped open.

The raising of the volcano burned Nestrells army away, restless, out of the ashes of those wronged and damned souls the Mountain of damnation, the volcano has been created, it was too the place where in the end, Nestrell got defeated and where the door to his prison lies, deep within the sea of magma.

To guard the door, Tenebra build up her empire, Tarakena, around the Mountain, the Tartarus lies between the two mountain walls of the Gorge of fear.

In the valley of the dammned, where Tarakena lies, has no one ever tried to attack or to disturb the peace of the shadowfields, without being completely sick in the head, since the Tarakenans had a peace-bond with the Yamisama Clan and their own Kingdom, the Deathland.

Hundreds of years later,the King of the Deathland, Phoenix Yamisama announced his marriage with Queen Akasha Darknight, Queen of the Vamponies and vampires and that time also Queen of Tarakena, she gave her legacy towards her daughter Tenebra, making her to Lady Tenebra, Queen of Tarakena.

A few hundreds of years later, and Tenebra´s third daughter got too married with an Yamisama, her daughter Chrysalis Darknight fell in love for a long time ago already, with Nightshadow Yamisama.

Years before the Alincorn War in Equigea, Chrysalis got a brother, Cartos Redsign Darknight , he becomes Vladimirs best friend, and his personal bodyguard, he is a Lycan and later becomes the adoptive father of Octavia Trebleclef, he was the husband of Erisolde Yamisama, Mortis/Discords sister, who , same as Discord became, was an draconequus, and a deathscythe.

Erisolde is the first Child of Akasha with Phoenix, and so she is practically Tenebra´s step sister, she´s a born deathscythe, something wich Tenebra thought was impossible.

At the time of the beginning of the journey, when the ponies came to ponyville, their Daughter was Nakurase wich by her birth was always called baby Naku, with the years after the war she fell in love with the newest and youngest Yamisama, Achileas Yamisama.

**Lucien, Eris, Triblade, Artemis, Arkano, The later deathscythes and their Bearers:**

**Lucien and Steeltank:**

Hundreds of Years after Lady Tenebra created the first Deathscythe, Akasha, her own mother, another Deathscythe has been created, it was to the time as Lord Steeltanks land got the first time attacked by an other land, since he was the king, in this war he losed his wife and almost his brother, he too took a scythe as the first best thing he could find, to bind his brothers soul on this world, and so the Deathscythe Lucien has been born.

He heard about the deathscythe Aksha, and wanted to meet her and her bearer someday, that was to the years before the Alincorn war.

After the Alincorn War he do got to meet Tenebra and her Mother Akasha.

**Erisolde`Eris´ Yamisama Darknight and Cratos/ Twillight Sparkle:**

Erisolde was the first Daughter of Akasha with her new Husband Phoenix Yamisama, and as her daughter she was also the first and until now only born Deathscythe.

But not only was she a deathscythe, but she too had the abillity to shapeshift, her favorite form was the Draconequus even before her Brother Mortis became one.

As Son and Daughter of Akasha and Phoenix, are Discord (Mortis) and Eris (Erisolde) Tenebra´s stepsiblings.

She had a friend, wich is apparently Tenebra´s son, hundreds of years after Steeltank in a one night stand, she got pregnant again, her male friend of that night she never saw again, it´s said that he vanished somewhere in the Shadowfields around Tarakena, with his folk, as Tenebra gave birth to her son.

Since he didn´t knew about her pregnancy

The surprise was big, Tenebra had born a Lycanpony, her son Cratos Redsign Darknight.

Same as his father has Cratos too a Mole in form of some red lines on the left of his face.

Even though he belongs to the Royal family of Tarakena, did Cratos never really cared about it, he was the Little Brother of three immortal sisters, so he had plently of time to prepare for being one day the Arch Prince of Tarakena.

Though she was his stepaunt, Cratos fell in Love with Erisolde, and vise versa, he was the first and only to use her in her deathscythe form.

Later when Twillight defended a psoisened Akasha ,when the last remaining Bloodangel members attacked Tarakena for the Chest of Dark Wonders , Eris allowed her to use herself as her D-scythe form.

After the fight, and Akasha´s recover Eris announced to go with Twillight in order to helping to fullfill their mission, Cratos was okay with that.

**Triblade and Skelleton:**

Triblade and Skelleton were friends from the pre school on, Skelleton was out of a famous shaman clan, and he was the cousin of Ghostflame from the chlorophelia clan, when he studied in Manehattan he hadn´t much friends, due to his looks, Triblade was to that time quite the rowdy but also the only one who hadn´t any fear from skelleton, everyone else avoided talking to him.

One day Triblade challenged him to a fight wich Skelleton won, but he didn´t even celbrated his victory instead, he Helped Triblade back on the feet and they became friends.

Years passed and the two made their way to the royal Guards where they were able to fight alongside, then one faithfull day they almost got killed, after ann attack only the two remained, and all of weapons they had, was a scythe which they found on a farm, they stood against a giant army, and it was only a matter of time when they would getting help, encircled by the enemy they began to starve in the farm and over long Triblade died, Skelleton still knowing his lessons didn t let him go and forced his soul back in the dead body, unfortunalety did just in that moment a beam of dark magic bursting through the window and right in Triblade, who began to run amoc, he almost killed Skeleton and as he got outside he began to kill the enemy merciless, so long as Skeleton was the only one who still stood.

Out of his mind Triblade attacked and Skelleton saw no other way as to destroy his body and to seal his soul away, and so it came that Skelleton sealed Triblades soul in the scythe he pierced through Triblades body.

**Artemis and Junglebeat/Raksha:**

Marta Artemis Beatstorm is Junglebeats sister, but has she since she became a Deathscythe no memories of the time before she became a deathscythe.

To keep her safe, Junglebeat lied to her, telling him that he simply and only rescued her that way because Raksha wanted it.

In reality was she and Raksha a pair much to the misfortune of her brother, since it was Junglebeats Body, in wich Raksha lived

**Arkano and Trixie:**

Arkano once was a mage of the Bloodangel clan, though he was still a young one, he only went with the antics of his clanmembers so he didn´t get punished, after Trixie got kidnapped, arkano didn´t wanted her to be, he had been fallen for her, and he knew his clanmembers would kill her sooner or later, so he tried to help her escaping, but he got caught by Miasmaria.

He got punished and almost killed, they threw him near the cross where they had hung Trixie up, in order to use her enormous Magical font to strenghen their power, they heard about her since she was the disciple of Princess Luna for the past 4 years.

Arcano was heavily injured, but trixie helped him, she put her hoof on his shoulder, and let the magic wandering through her whole body , and through her hoof in his body, it healed him and soon he was full recovered.

Seeing how far his clan would go, Arkano tried the whole thing a second time, he tried to free Trixie and almost had her before an arrow in the back killed him, with last force he stole a kiss from Trixie before he died, trixie couldn´t bear it and cried his name out before she got slain unconcious, the last thing she saw was his dead face, and a tear wich rolled over his face.

Later as Gingorias got his souls and the crystal Trixie beared, transformed into the amulet of Guilt, also the soul of Arkano which he himself sealed in the last moment in her crystal , was also free, neither he wanted to vanish nor did Trixie wanted him to leave this world so easily, before they could say something to each other, Junglebeat then sealed Arkanos soul in the scythe he had brought with him, since the Book of Destiny told him that one soul will become a Deathscythe.

And so Arkano stayed with Trixie, and next to Twillight, was Arkano also Trixies coltfriend, same as Twillight much later found Rocky for herself, but Both mares always loved each other and never gave up on that love, after Honeydrop was born but Rocky dead, both of them took her and honey drop in, and so they lived together.


	7. the 14 weapons of absolute conquest

**Facts about the world of**

**the Chronicles of Equestria**

**Background history: **

**The Weapons of Absolute World-conquest**

**The Weapons of Rag´anrack**

_**the Fourteen Weapons of the Heaven´s-Circle:**_

The 14 Weapons of the Heaven circle are weapons of the first two generations of Elements of Harmony.

The Weapons are separated in two circles, the Circle of the Sun, and the Circle of the Moon.

The Swords and weapons were made out of Orichalcos steel long before the Amulets of Harmony has been created, their smith was lord Esteel, the swords of the Circle of the sun, and the Weapons of the Circle of the Moon, feed on the emotions of the one bearing these swords, so it was only allowed to be bore by one of the Elements of Harmony, their bright heart prevented the Swords to turn evil, all of them but one.

As the first Sword were given to the Leaders of the WCE ( the World Council of Equanog), the swords has been given to the very first Elements of Harmony, the children of the Leaders, in addition to the swords Lord Esteel, together with Equanogs best blacksmiths created the first set of the Amulets of Harmony, with their enormous power within, but as in the facts before told, has to the first time, only Six elements been created due to the fact that the seventh was not able to make out of the lack of Orichalcos steel, so the seventh of the Elements didn´t even got a sword or an Amulet and didn´t bear the title element of Harmony.

As he then years later attacked Equanog, ( as seen in the Facts 3) the sword, he had created out of the impure Orichalcos steel as well as his impure element, fed, same as the dark magical Crimson Crystal Amulet, from the dark feelings of its bearer, in the Mountain of Damnation the sword took more and more force from the darkness, until it began to create its own mind, out of the deepest of the shadows a new world created itself inside the sword, and the being which has been created as the swords mind.

It Called itself Haggith, and was later known under the name Nidhogg, the hells dragon

The sword was later, after several wars were fought with it, and because of its enormous power called the Crimson Sabre or also sword of black Insanity.

Due to its dark nature, the sword, after it was corrupted by darkness, hardly could be given to the next generation, so Lord Esteel, after defeating the Bearer of the Crimson Crystal Amulet, took a hold of the sword and fully tamed it with help of Lady Tenebra.

After the Element of guilt has been created also the sword of Guilt has been created wich later became the sword of Balance, and so the seventh Sword of the Sun-circle, Tenebra gave it to her mother Akasha, but it got stolen from Naburo, King of Palicrysta, after he betrayed Tenebra, stole the Chest of dark wonders and the sword , to fight his way out of Tarakena, much later it was brought back to the Element of Balance itself, Junglebeat, after they all defeated the Palicrysta Kingdom, saved Pipsqueak and Scootaloo.

The rest of the Swords have been given to the six main Fallen angels, while Lord Shockwave, Lady Lumena and Lady Tenebra, received after the Alincorn War the Gladiis divinam vindictam, the Swords of divine Punishment.

the Seven sword later all became names and a Soul inside, so that out of the swords, living beings were created, after the same way as Tenebra had created her mother as a Deathscythe, the souls should prevent the sword from turning evil, same as Nidhogg´s sword, together they are strong enough to defeat Nidhogg, if ever necessary.

After their duty as Elements of Harmony, the bearer became the first seven Members of the Crimson Sabre Order, whose mission was the defending of the world, while the Elements of harmony grew up and the Fallen angels' absence, like in every Millennium for 500 years of upgrowing and learning as well as harvesting their power from new.

The first Swords:

1 Noise sword / Sword of the Symphony:

Aratron Sparkle, the son of Nortok Sparkle, the very first Element of magic, and younger brother of Shari Sparkle, Starswirls Wife and mother of Elsea and Horlogios, is the soul of the very first time traveller after Lord Shockwave, and a dear friend of him and later married, Elsea Moonshine Frostica Sparkle, his own Niece, since he was only 3 years older as her, he was a bard and could so singing songs from long forgotten times, he lives in the Noise Sword/ Sword of the Symphony, his current bearer is Twillight, his form is the one of an Eagle.

After his first bearer, and Father, Nortok the element of hope died, the sword has been given back to Lord Shockwave and later to his son Starswirl who gave it to his son Horlogios, who held it for the almost 4.000 years in the rewinding town as the only one who is able to freely move through the town without getting `reset´.

2. Vortex Sword /Swords of the Winds:

Bethor, the soul in the sword of the winds, was in his former life Venturios brother-in-law, since his sister Heaven send was Venturios first wife, he died in the Alincorn war after defending Venturios familly with his life, Venturios then sealed his soul in the sword where it took another form, he lives in the Vortex Sword /Sword of the Winds, his current bearer is Rainbow Dash, his form is the one of a Roch (Thunderbird).

His first bearer of the Vortex sword was Gandor Doo, Element of Courage and the great Grandfather of Brightlight Doo, he was very pridefull and always defended his friends and family, he was it who tried to speak with Ganostor, the bearer of the Crimson Shadow Crystal, since he former was one of his best friend, before Ganostor became hate- and revengeful.

After Gandor died it was given back to Venturios, who later gave it Bethor, after the same died and his souls sealed in the sword, Venturios gave it to Bethors sister and his own wife, Heavensend Stormwind, who then bore the vortex sword and Neskurath, the dragon-sword of wind, one of the Tornado Twin blades.

3. Terra Sword/ sword of the earth:

Phaleg (or Phalec, Pharos), is the last Folkbrother of Gaia before the Alincorn war, he was a very strong stallion of the Rock farmer clan Goronor, from where Gaia got his second name, Earthhammer, Phaleg died in Gaias arms as the Elements of Chaos attacked their home town shortly after the Alincorn war began, Gaia didn´t wanted to let his little brother go, so he did the only thing he could think of, same as his brothers before, he sealed the soul of his folkbrother in the sword and made him so immortal, since that day he lives in the Terra Sword /Sword of the Earth, his current bearer is Applejack, and his form is now the one of a Bull.

Before Gaia got the sword back, was the mare Giratis, former bearer of the Element of Care , his holder, after Giratis died, Gaia gave the sword to his oldest daughter, Princess Kuronaka, before she got the much stronger sword of forgiveness, as she became the lightdove she is, Lord Gaia bore the sword for 4.000 years also in the Applefamilly he bore it, until that day as Phaleg himself went out to search for Applebloom , as Ponyville got attacked by the army of the Icehell kingdom, so she was able to open the way to the Avalanche Core, the Dragoncore of Earth where she also became Ashurata, the Dragonhammer of Earth, one of the Weapons of the Moon Circle.

Later as all of them met in Canterlot, Gaia gave the sword towards Junglebeat, after applejack kinda died, so he would give it to her, when she woke up again, after Junglebeat would have find enough Soul-shards.

4. Fire Sword/ Sword of the flames :

Och ( or Ochicalcos) or Ochy, was a Glamdrin in the duty of Lady Jetfire, out of Pyroville was he the only one who didn´t helped them to slay her horn of, which in reality didn´t happened 28 but 280 years ago, since all of the Fallen angels seem to lie about it, to not worry the others, Lady Jetfire too lied about it, the only one who know about the real story are Jetfires daughters and Och.

He lives in the Fire Sword / Sword of the Flames, his current bearer is Scootaloo, his form is the one of a Magma Dragon,

He was the one who brought Lady Jetfire, alongside of the dragonelder Amoradia, the birthmother of Numakora, back in the palace on the Dragon Fire Mountain, later also known as the Gohara Mountain, after the Pyropons betrayed her.

The Goharas are mighty magma beasts, they represent the wrath of Lady Jetfire, the strongest one is the Gohara destroyer, a dragon alike creature, which jetfire created to destroy the remains of Pyroville, even after the explosion, because other than the History tells, wasn´t it just the Explosion of Jetfires power, who destroyed half of the land alike town, but it was the Gohara beasts which later gave the Pyropons there the rest.( today the Town looks much like Silent Hill or like Chernobyl of our world) .

He died after the attack of the last remaining Pyropons, after successfully defend the palace with the dragon guards, Lady jetfire then sealed his soul in the sword , as last present for his Loyality and took the sword back in her possession and later gave it to her daughters for sheltering, later Scootaloo became the sword, after Lady Jetfire, brought her daughters home before also stepping through her portal to Equigea, to help Esteel and Gaia and Platinarium in the war against Naburo and Gorons army´s, with help of the dragons from Dragon´s Hill.

The first bearer was Seithor Thunderbird, the Bearer of the element of Pride, the first Son of Lord Zecroya, before he Married Lady Farora.

Later Lady jetfire gave it to Och, so he would be able to defend the Palace and her daughters more effectively, from the first day of his Duty on was he in love with Lady Jetfire, which he always comments as the Superhot Bride.

5. Rosen Quartz sword/ sword of the forest:

Orphiel, the former Husband of Floraya lived 4.000 years ago, he is the father of Roselake Dryade, and also the master of the Shaman world, Cobalia, after Amaterasu, he uses the force of nature and tests Fluttershy and her friends in the Abilities of a Shaman, he slept long time next to his Daughter in her crystal coffin, and later was for a short time in the possesion of Roseluck, Fluttershy´s cousin, before Floraya gave him to Fluttershy.

Orphiel died as he defended his family against the beast of blood which his two insane Great Granddaughters Asmaria and Astaria created as they wanted to revive their mother, Cobama, they all survived expect of Roselake and Orphiel, Harmony, Roselakes third Granddaughter survived and was so able to create the Dryade Bloodline.

Floraya didn´t wanted her love and her daughter to be gone, so she bound Roselake at the comb and the rose dagger she once gave her, and her husband at her sword of the Sun-circle, which he beared before, the sword has been given from mother to daughter until, Miasmaria and Miastaria brought chaos over the Clan, Orphiel and Roselake rescued Floraya and Zecora out of the burning Whitetail Forest.

228 years before, after her horn exploded lady Floraya fell in a deadlike coma sleep for 200 years , since that time Zecora hid the sword and Floraya´s sleeping body in Roselakes mausoleum, the rose temple, before Orphiel beared the sword, Porthos Rockshield, ancient element of generosity and reliability, beared it.

Orphiel´s Little sister, Elsea Northstar Deeraiser became one of the second Mystic Knights, as the Element of kindness.

6. Aqua Sword/ Sword of the Waves.

Phul, (or Phulaca), she former was the last princess of the sunken Aquapolis island Kingdom.

She was a descendant of Lady Aquania, and the last Princess of Aquapolis, before the Kelpies attacked with their sea monster, and Dragonlord of Water, Agora-Zaphyre, defending the remaining survivors with her life, she managed to bring them at the coast of the Terra Gigantuum, Lord Gaia´s Continent.

After Aquania defeated Agora-Zaphyre , she got the Dragoncore of Water, the Tsunami core, and she decided to live and rule over the creatures of the ocean, while Aquania shall rule over her folk, of new-born fishermen's, in the Second Nestrell war, Phulaca died after successfully defending her folk, but with help of her folk and Lady Aquania, she got sealed into the Sword of the Ocean, where she took the form of a giant floating wale.

Her current bearer is Rarity, after she became Aquania´s Apprentice and defended her Children, Mystique and Manaph.

7. Guilt sword /Sword of Balance.

Raguel, one of the two only human like beings on Equuis and Equigea.

Raguel was Former Equestria´s boyfriend and fiancé and always concerned about the hatred of her brother, Raguel entered the world of Equestria to save her from her brother, in the second Nestrell War, he got killed by one of the strongest Demons Nestrell had created, Equestria then sealed his dying soul into the sword of Guilt.

The First Bearer was Alesia Lularius Moonshine, former Ganostor´s wife, didn´t she supported his hatred towards the CWE and the Mystic Knights, as his hatred and violence became too strong she broke up with him, those leaving him and his sister with their hatred alone, She became the bearer of the Amulet of guilt after he killed the Mystic knights and so many men of Equanogia before he got killed by Lord Esteel, in order to make up for what he had done to them, she explained herself to be ready to take the burden of destroying the Crimson Crystal Amulet, by throwing it in the fires of the Mountain of Damnation, she leaved her only daughter, Lucrecia, and travelled with some old friends of her towards the mountains, unfortunately did they got killed on the way and the Amulet was lost until the Alincorn war.

Growing up alone, did her Daughter Lucrecia learn on how to be a noble and reliable person, becoming , Justitia the righteous, who raised up to be an awesome judge, even though she has been blind, after he got injured by her own father, she never really cursed him for it, because it gave her the ability to judge impartially, one of the reasons why her mother left him, at the age of 24 she met together with an elder to go to the Elder Council of the several folks of Equestria, where she met the Tarakena-mare Lucrecia the destructor, an old race of the first Kage Member-races, they were able to see into the soul of a person and to see the darkness and the light, unknown to both of them , they were twin sisters, better said twin-souls, two parts of one soul, only able to be completed by the other part, by meting they got sucked in one body where the two souls coexisted together, however whenever they completely merged together they created a third being, called Raven, she was able to either give life, and raising a dead person completely from the death, letting the soul going over the six paths of reincarnation and being instantly reborn, at least as long as the soul still walks on earth or something of this person is still exist, otherwise was she also able to completely erase a person, she was the fourth Death-god, After Lady Lumena, Lady Tenebra and Lord Shockwave and the Ancestor of Trixie and Junglebeat as well as Pinkie, after her death, the sword was given towards her daughter, Lady Faustalia Icornata Divinam Lularius Moonshine, Metalclaw

**Remissionem, Vindicte, Adeptus:**

These are the three swords of divine punishment, each of it is able to banish souls to either the heaven or the hell.

Each of his swords has a unique special force:

Gladius Remissionem, the Sword of Forgiveness, has been the Blood of Lady Lumena, Lady Floraya and Lady Aquania, and was able to save a thousand lives with one strike.

Gladius vindicte, the Sword of Vengeance, has been the Blood of Lady Jetfire, Lord Venturios, and Lord Shockwave, and was able to defeat a thousand enemies with one strike.

Gladius Adeptus, the Sword of Damnation, has the blood of Lady Tenebra, Lord Gaya and Lord Esteel and was able to defeat a thousand enemies and revive them back as an army of undeads, with one strike.

Remissionem, the sword of the Heaven and the sword of Lady Lumena and Princess Numakora Nemadalia Divinam Earthhammer, Princess of the Crystal Forest kingdom and Mother of Lord Zekroya and Lord Reshiro, the Kingdom was right next to the real Crystal Empire in Equigea, ruled by her Sister Princess Mi amore Cadenza Divinam Earthhammer, though the Crystal empire of Equuis has only a small similiarity of the original Empire does Princess Mi amore Cadenza, took the task to rule over this Empire since her own was destroyed after the war of her mother with her uncle, Gormaria.

Both of the sisters were the Daughters of Lord Gaia Earthhammer and Arch princess Eclipse Divinam Celestiarius.

Vindicte, the sword of the Earth and the Sword of Lord Shockwave and Prince Feyfreyo Enyonaka Angelwing, Prince of the Kingdom of Wisdom, father of Lady Farora Di Ciela Angelwing and Lady Starlight Valkyria Angelwing, they were the Princesses of the Kingdom of Wisdom, Lady Starlight was the Highpristess of Lumen, which is now Derpy´s mother Brightlight Doo, and shall have become Queen of the Land of Wisdom together with her husband Lord Reshiro and Lady Farora is the mother of the Later Element of Symphony, Static (Lightning) Angelwing Volt, Prince and Leader of Volt the folk of Gravity and Electricity.

Lady Farora shall have become the Queen of the Crystal Forest Kingdom with her husband Lord Zekroya.

Adeptus, the Sword of Hell and the sword of Lady Tenebra and Archprince Thenakuto Mohkura Yami-sama, momentarily King of the Deathland, Terra Mortoum, after his father.

As the oldest son of Phoenix Yami-sama, he rules about the Neighborland of Tarakena, though most of his Brothers are still alive, are a few dead, Ashura and Veros as well as Neskator, have been found during the Demon War and the Alincorn War.

**The Weapons of the Moon:**

The weapons of the Moon-circle are the so called Dragon-swords and Weapons, bore by the second Mystic Knights, these weapons each contained the strong soul of an acient dragon from old times, they were the kings of the different dragon clans under Lady Jetfires Command, who too fought against the Dragon lords.

The dragons were the old Pets of the Elements of Symphony, same as each of the elements of harmony have a pet, each of it once belonged to one of the Elements of Harmony of the Second generation and powered their natural born force to the max.

Pyron, Fire-dragon and sword of the Second Generation Mystic Knight, the Element of Loyalty, Prince Cartos Redsign Darknight, Tenebra´s Son.

Pyron was the pet dragon of Lady Jetfire and a very strong and pridefull fire dragon, he was long time in the possession of Lord Esteel, for him to find a worthy new bearer. Today´s bearer is Scootaloo.

Grendel, Light-dragon and Sword of the Second generation Mystic Knight, the Element of Generosity, Princess Lobelia Lumenza, Lumena´s first Daughter.

Grendel was the pet dragon of Lady Lumena and one of the few Light dragons, who once also lived on the planet, but they almost all got erased by Tene-Ryu, the Dragonlord of Darkness, today only Four of them are alive, the Oldest of them is the Guardian of the Hall of Eternity where the Crystal Principle of Eternity lies, the second oldest lives within Queen Equestria for he was her personal pet , together with Sherezade, the Angelsswan, the third oldest is Lady Lumena´s dragon form, Glory of the Heaven, the fourth one is Grendel.

Today´s bearer is Lumena´s daughter Dinky.

Loreley, Ocean-dragon and Sword of the Second Generation Mystic Knight Element of Kindness, Elsea Northstar Deerraiser, Orphiel's sister.

Loreley was a water dragon and the pet of Lady Aquania and the defender of Aquapolis. she died by the attack of Agora-Zaphyre, not able to defend the kingdom fully, she was an very strong dragon and loved it to sing, unfortunately did her singing also bring Pirates over pirates to the cost, but Loreley killed every one who attacked the Island, same as Aquania did she got spoken to be holy by the Aquapolitan.

Today´s bearer is Pipsqueak.

Ashurata, Earth-dragon, and the War-hammer of the Second Generation Mystic Knight, the Element of Honesty, Nesceta Rockshield, Gaia´s Granddaughter.

Ashurata was the Earth-dragon-pet of Gaia and protected together with him the Continent, Terra Gigantuum, where it was the most normal to have a dinosaur or an earth dragon as a pet, after the Dragonlord of Stone, Norta-Rack attacked, Ashurata and Gaia Successfully defended their home, but it cost Ashurata´s life, in order to save him, Gaia sealed his soul in his War-hammer.

Today´s bearer is Applebloom.

Nokatriman, Steel dragon and Multi-weapon arsenal of the Second Generation Mystic Knight, The element of Magic, Alesia Frostica Moonshine Sparkle.

Even though Nokatriman was one of the rare Steel-dragons, he came from Platinarium, was he the pet of Esteel, it´s said that he was able to shoot the Needles on his back like daggers or shoot them of like torpedoes of his body, together with Diamantina, the Diamond Wolf, he was one of the three Protectors of Platinarium.

Today´s bearer is Rumble.

Miganroba is the true name of the dragon-curse, which once took a hold of Mortis/Discord, and transformed him temporarily in a draconequus, his former Glamdrin form, same as his older, but dead, brother, Veros, and his little sister Eris.

Migan and Roba however, were two Glamdrin, one of Lumen and the other of Tarakena, since both loved to fight against each other, because of the smallest things, and ending up destroying most of the time more than necessary, Lumena and Tenebra cursed them to remain as dragons for the rest of their lives so they wouldn´t ever dare again to fight against each other.

Being in the same situation, the both of them began to rely on each other and soon they became a pair, since Migan was a Glamdrin-mare, their kids fortunately didn´t got the same curse.

After they died their two souls have been sucked inside the dragon-shield and Hellebore, the two weapons, Roba used to defend them from every enemies, the curse and the power of both dragons vanished, but it later was seen as Nestrell used it, by giving it to one of the spurned mares who Mortis turned down, after they forcefully tried to make him marrying them, she then cursed him with the same spell, turning him into his Glamdrin form and enforcing his own, born shadow force.

Later, Starshine is able to take back the power and part of the curse of Mortis, into the shield and the Hellebore, making him able to transform back into a young pony, but looking totally different from his former self, more like a pony version of Discord, being thankfully, the real Mortis promises Celestia and Luna to go with Dinky and the others to protect them, and so the real Mortis/discord has been befriended.

Migan and Roba then merged to one being, one black dragon in a white sword, Miganroba has been born.

Today´s bearer is Starshine, Dinky´s sister.

Venturas, Storm-dragon and the Storm-crossbow, of the Second Mystic Knight, the element of Laughter, Heavensend Stormwind.

Together with Bethor and one of the Tornado Twin-blades, was she been called the invincible Valkyrie, she died on the age of 1.500 years, 2.500 years before Venturios got to know Rainbow Dash, Jetfire promised her to only allow a worthy mare to become Venturios wife.

Today´s Bearer is Compassrose.

The 14 weapons where so strong that they were impossible to tame by any other than the listed peoples, the ponies and other creatures where in awe of their power and thought that together with the weapons of the Fallen angels, they would be able to conquer other worlds and planets.


End file.
